MMA Fighter Rose
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: After hearing the harsh words from her love Sonic the hedgehog and being ditched on a date, Amy Rose had enough and runs away from the freedom fighters. She ended up in Station Square, the big city. There she meets former enemy, Fiona the fox, who has changed to a good person. Fiona helps Amy and teaches her some MMA fighting, starting a fighting career.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose the pink hedgehog was the most cheerful and enthusiastic member of the freedom fighters team in the Knothole Kingdom. However, the cheerful pink hedgehog had one day changed because of what she had heard from her blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of her teammates let's see how it began.

Amy was walking through the forest of the knothole, looking for her love Sonic the hedgehog. He promised that he will take her on a date, but he didn't show up so Amy had to go find him. Amy then sees three figures and quietly hides behind a tree to listen to their conversation.

"So Sonic are you ready to go hover boarding?" Knuckles asked.

"You bet I am Knux" Sonic said.

"But wait, don't you have a date with Amy?" Tails asked.

"I do, but I'm really not going out with her" Sonic said.

"And why's that Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Because she's so annoying, always bothers me, too stupid, useless, weak, and never gives me any space, she's just a stalker and a fan girl" Sonic said.

Amy covered her mouth, hearing those hurtful words from Sonic.

"Sonic that sounds pretty harsh" Tails said in concerned.

"Come on buddy, Amy doesn't have the unique skills we have, all she ever does is chase me, use a hammer, and is more childish than Cream" Sonic said.

"True, she does get crazy when we are in battle against Eggman or the time when she thought Shadow and Silver were you then jumped on you" Knuckles said as he, Sonic, and Tails chuckled.

"Come on, let's go before Amy finds me" Sonic said as he and his two friends left to go hover boarding.

After the trio left, Amy cried heavily as she covered her eyes with her hands. She felt heartbroken from what her hero said to her. After crying for half an hour, Amy goes to her small hut house. As she got there, Amy looks at the mirror and sadly realized from what Sonic said; seeing that she dresses up like a child with her trademark red dress, boots, and headband.

Amy then sees memory flashed. She sees herself chasing Sonic as always, begging to become a freedom fighter like a child, seeing how Rouge, Shadow, and Blaze are annoyed with her, and getting captured by Eggman a million times.

Amy sorrow then turns to anger, if Sonic is going to say that about her and if what he said is true, there is no point to be on the team with the person you love but doesn't love you back or how everyone is irritated on having you around.

Amy goes to her closet and sees that she has her same red dresses; she goes to the back of the closet and finds a pair of blue jeans, a black hoodie, and black converse sneakers.

Amy takes off her red dress, boots, and headband then puts on the black hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. Amy looked at herself in the mirror and grinned at her new look.

"If Sonic and everyone else is going to say that I'm a useless, crazy, or not good enough on the team, I might as well show them" Amy said to herself.

Amy packs everything she needs: some food, her money, a sleeping bag, ID, and anything else she needs in her pink backpack.

Amy leaves her small hut house.

"Look out world, here I come" Amy said as walked and left the Knothole Kingdom.

Hours gone by, the sun was almost setting. Amy was now far away from the Knothole Kingdom. Amy then sees something lighting ahead. Amy comes close and sees a big city. She was stunned to see the city, it was big and beautiful. Amy then sees a sign.

"Welcome to Station Square" Amy read the sign out loud.

"Hmm maybe this could be my new home" Amy said as she walks to the city.

Amy was wondering through the streets of Station Square, seeing humans and mobians passing by. As night time came, Amy was liking the city with the lights and how big the buildings are. But as she passed a dark alley, someone roughly grabbed her and pulled her in the alley.

"Heh hey there babe, what are you doing out here alone" a dark yellow fox flirted as he pinned her against the wall.

"Hmmm let go of me!" Amy muffled as she bit the fox's hand that covered her mouth then kicked him.

"Ow, hold her down guys!" the fox ordered as his two allies a black crow and white shrew.

Amy stood her ground and summoned her hammer. Amy managed to hit one of the rapists, but the fox leader knocked her out.

"Alright boys let's take her to our place and lose her virginity" the fox smirked evilly, along with his allies.

As they were about to pick up the unconscious pink hedgehog, someone stopped them with a voice.

"Hold it right there" said the person, wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, hiding the person's face, black jeans, leather fingerless gloves, and leather boots, The person also has a red fox tail showing, meaning that this hooded person is a mobian fox, but what gender?

"Well what have we got here?" the fox leader smirked evilly at the hooded fox.

"Leave her alone and don't even think about raping a girl to lose her virginity" the hooded fox said. The hood fox's voice sounded feminine, she's a female.

"Hmm from the looks of it, you sound like a girl babe, how about you let us see your face, in return we won't harm you just this pink babe" the fox leader said.

"Hmph, you perverts better think again or else I'm going to kick all your asses" the hooded fox said as she gets into her fight stance.

"Well then ahhhhh!" the rapists charged at hooded fox.

The hooded fox dodged all their punches and kicks, and gave them many blows and kicks. After the rapists were defeated and lying down on the ground. The hooded fox smirked at herself, but turned her attention to Amy, who is still unconscious.

The hooded fox picked Amy in a bridle style and carries her to her place.

"Don't worry Amy, you're going to be fine" the hooded fox said and continues to go her place and nurse Amy.

 **Who saved Amy and how does this fox know her name?**

 **Stay tune**


	2. Chapter 2

A while later, the hooded fox, still carrying the unconscious Amy, finally made to her place: it was a very nice apartment building. The hooded fox enters the building, lucky for her no one was in the lobby since everyone was sleeping at night. The hooded fox goes to her apartment room. As she enters, she turns on the lights and sets Amy on the sofa. The hooded fox checked to see if she has any bruises and signed in relief, seeing that she doesn't have any. She then goes to get some hot water and towels for Amy. The hooded fox gently places the warm hot towels on Amy's fore head.

A few hours later, Amy was regaining her conscious. She then sits up and sees that she is in an apartment room.

"Huh what happened? Where am I?" Amy asked.

"You were almost raped by three rapists, but I saved you and took care of them, you are at my place" the hooded fox said as she comes up to the pink hedgehog with a bowl of soup.

"Thank you so much miss" Amy said as she drinks her soup.

"MMmm this is delicious" Amy said in delight.

"Why thank you Amy" the hooded fox said.

Amy almost choked as she swallowed her soup when the hooded fox said her name. How does this hooded fox know her name?

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked.

"I knew you for a long time and please don't get upset or surprised" the hooded fox said.

"I won't just please remove your hood and let me see who you are" Amy said.

"Okay" the hooded fox nodded.

As she removed her hood, the mobian fox turned out to be former freedom fighter and anti-freedom fighter Fiona the Fox. Amy was shocked.

"Fiona, what are you doing here, I thought you were with the Antis?" Amy asked in surprised.

"I was going to ask you the same thing for why you're here, and I left the Antis" Fiona said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I had enough of everything, always losing against the heroes, getting more trouble, and friending with a bunch of bad guys who are idiots, so I decided to start off a normal life here and alone in the big city Station Square" Fiona said.

"But why did you save me, I thought you hate me" Amy asked.

"I don't hate you, just because I'm bad doesn't mean I'm heartless to let girl get raped by three rapists" Fiona said softly.

"Well thank you so much, you have no idea how it mean so much to me" Amy said.

"You're welcome and why are you here; shouldn't you be with the freedom fighters?" Fiona asked.

"I ran away" Amy said sadly.

"Why?" Fiona asked.

"Well it all started this afternoon" Amy started off with the story.

After telling what happened, Fiona felt sorry for Amy as she too suffered the same heart break from Sonic.

"I'm really sorry Amy" Fiona said softly.

"It's fine, I just had enough living there" Amy said.

"Well you deserve better" Fiona said.

"Thanks, so do you Fiona" Amy said.

"Thanks" Fiona said.

"So what do you do around here in Station Square?" Amy asked.

"When I first came to Station Square I met a light neon blue hedgehog, she is a Mixed Martial Arts and Kickboxing trainer and a studious person" Fiona said.

"Really what's her name?" Amy asked.

"Her name is Serena and she is a very good trainer, you can come with me and take classes with her if you want" Fiona said.

"Well since I have nowhere else to go, I could learn something to defend myself and to be strong, also you wouldn't mind if I stay here do you since I have nowhere else to stay in the city" Amy said.

"No not at all, stay as long as you like, I'll be happy to have a roommate and someone to live with me" Fiona said.

"Again thank you so much Fiona, how can I ever repay you?" Amy said.

"You're welcome and you can repay me by helping me clean a little in my apartment and start over with me as friends" Fiona said.

"I love that thank you" Amy said as she hugs Fiona, Fiona hugs back.

"Now should get some rest Amy, we'll meet Serena tomorrow morning" Fiona said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Ok goodnight" Amy said.

"Goodnight" Fiona said as she turns off the lights and goes to her room to sleep.

Amy lays back on the couch and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day began, Amy wakes up as she stretches herself up. She then gets up and walks to the kitchen, seeing Fiona making pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning Amy" Fiona smiled.

"Good morning Fiona" Amy smiled back.

After eating breakfast, Amy and Fiona stepped outside the apartment building and goes for a morning walk.

"Wow it's so beautiful in the morning" Amy said.

"It sure is, wait until you meet Serena, she's very nice" Fiona said.

"I can't wait to meet her" Amy said.

A while later the girls walked up to a medium big gym building.

"The Anthony MMA and Kickboxing Gym" Amy said as she read the title of the gym.

"Yep lets go in shall we" Fiona said as she and Amy walks inside the gym.

As they entered, Fiona and Amy see a many humans and mobians training and practicing their combat against each other. The two goes up to a neon light blue female mobian hedgehog who was teaching an orange female mobian mouse how to punch and kick. The light blue hedgehog was wearing a black under amour tank top, black Nike shorts with green trims on the sides, and her hair tied up in a low short ponytail. The mouse was wearing purple Nike tank top and black under amour shorts, with her hair tied up in a long ponytail.

"Alright Natalie it's very simple just let your feet be light so that you can move fast and dodge and punch with your fist turning" the neon light blue hedgehog said as she demonstrated.

The orange mobian followed and did a few punches and kicks.

"Very good" Serena smiled.

"Serena" Fiona said as the light neon blue hedgehog looked at fox.

"Morning Fiona" Serena said as she walks up to the red female fox.

"Morning, Serena I would like you to meet Amy, she's new and is very interested into taking your classes" Fiona said.

"Pleased to meet you Amy" Serena said as she shook Amy's hand.

"You too Serena" Amy said.

"So what brings you here in the big city Station Square?" Serena asked.

"Oh it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it" Amy said sadly.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Serena said with a sorrowed look.

"It's fine, anyway how long have you been a trainer?" Amy asked.

"Five years, I started mixed martial arts and kickboxing when I was eight years old, I always wanted to teach people how to defend their self from danger" Serena said.

"Really that's very sweet of you" Amy said.

"Thank you, anyway you two better go change because I'm going to start a workout, MMA, and Kickboxing session in twenty minutes" Serena said.

"Oh I don't have any extra sport clothes, all my clothes are just stupid child red dresses" Amy said sadly.

"Don't worry Amy I have some extras just in case and they're clean, wait right here" Serena said as she left to go find clean sport clothes for Amy.

Five minutes later, Serena came back with a Nike red worded black tank top, and black Nike shorts.

"Thank you so much Serena" Amy said as Serena handed her the clothing.

"No problem now go change, our lesson starts in fifteen minutes" Serena ordered the two.

Fiona and Amy nodded as they left to go change privately. After changing into their workout clothes, everyone in the gyms line up and wait for Serena's instructions.

"Okay everyone first things first, we are going to start off with kickboxing" Serena said.

"Now jab jab, high kick, side elbow, and knee kick" Serena said as she demonstrated and everyone followed.

After doing kickboxing, everyone was working out. Amy was climbing a rope to get to the top. She struggled and slipped, falling on the gym matt ground. Amy frowned and heard the same words that Sonic said about her in her head 'she's weak, useless, and crazy'.

Serena noticed Amy's sad look and goes up to her.

"Amy are you okay?" Serena asked worried.

"I'm fine" Amy lied.

"You are not fine" Serena said.

"Lena, you're in charge" Serena said to her light brown mobian cat friend who is also a trainer.

Lena nodded and keeps watch of everyone and their training.

"Please Amy come, you are not in trouble" Serena said let Amy follow her to the other room for a private talk.

"Amy what's the matter please tell me the truth" Serena said softly.

"Okay just to get it out my head, there's this blue hedgehog and I really love him so much, his name is Sonic and he's my hero" Amy said.

"But sadly, I heard him say bad things about me saying that I'm weak, useless, stupid, and crazy, and purposely missed the date he promised, thinking about that makes me feel down and believing that he's right" Amy said sadly.

"Amy you're nothing like that, you can't think about what that blue hedgehog said about you, and he doesn't know what he's talking or thinking about, you are way better off with that blue jerk" Serena said.

"But I just don't think I can do this kind of training and self-defense with my heart shattered" Amy said sadly.

"Amy you can do anything, you have to move on from what happened and continue to be you, Sonic is not here and are you going let him and those words from him get to you from trying something new?" Serena asked.

"Actually no, I do have to move on, I mean I did come all this way to start a new life and I will not let Sonic or his words get to me from trying something new" Amy said in determine.

"That's the spirit Amy, but before we go back to training I want you to remember these three lessons" Serena said.

"What are they?" Amy asked.

"Lesson one, never think about anyone that got to you while training no matter what. Lesson two, believe in yourself not what others negatively think of you. Lesson three, never back down" Serena said.

"Alright let's do this" Amy said in determined.

Amy was now climbing on a rope, feeling the strength and determination she finally makes it to the top. Fiona and Serena gave a thumbs up to her. Serena shows Amy the basic techniques of MMA punching and kicking.

"And remember, breathe every blow and kick so that you don't get worn out while punching rapidly" Serena said as she demonstrated a few punches and kicks.

Amy followed and she was getting the hang of it.

"Very good Amy" Serena said.

A few hours later, training was done.

"Well everyone great job, I'll see you all tomorrow at 1pm to 3pm, we'll be doing a run so bring your running shoes" Serena said.

Everyone nodded and left to go home, Amy and Fiona goes up to Serena.

"Thanks for the training Serena and not giving up on me, I'm gonna come here to the gym everyday" Amy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Amy, just believe in yourself and be confident for who you are, not what others think about you" Serena said.

"Thanks, oh your clothing" Amy said as she was about to go change but Serena stopped her.

"No keep it, I got plenty more" Serena said.

"Again thanks, see ya later Serena" Amy said.

"Bye guys" Serena said.

After saying bye, Fiona and Serena left the gym. The two decided to get some pizza after doing a heavy work out. Fiona and Amy were at dominos having a cheese medium pizza.

"You were right Fiona, Serena is very nice" Amy said.

"I told ya" Fiona smirked.

"You know what I think I'm really going to love living here, no Eggman, no responsibilities of the team, no antis, and no enemies to worry about" Amy said.

"That's what I said when I moved here" Fiona said as the two chuckled.

After eating their pizza, Fiona and Amy left and continue their day, walking through the city and later call it a day at Fiona's apartment. Amy was given the extra bedroom. She really thanked Fiona for giving her the extra bedroom. And so the girls' day ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**With Sonic**

Sonic and the freedom fighters were having a meeting at the knothole kingdom. Everyone's gathered.

"Alright everyone here" Sally said as everyone nodded.

"Okay first order of business is-"Sally was cut off with Cream interrupting.

"Um miss Princess Sally, sorry to interrupt, but Miss Amy's not here" Cream said.

Everyone else looked around, seeing that Amy is not here.

"Hmmm it's not like her to not miss a meeting" Sally said.

"I'll go get her" Sonic said as he sped off to Amy's small house hut.

As he got there, Sonic knocked on her door.

"Amy are you home?" Sonic asked but there was still no answer.

"Are you mad at me missing our date, I'm really sorry" Sonic said.

"The freedom fighters are worried that you are not at the meeting, so please come, I'll make it up to you" Sonic said, but there was still no answer.

"Amy?" Sonic walked in, seeing the house empty.

He was shocked. He then sees a letter on the kitchen table.

 _Dear fellow freedom fighter(s),_

 _I have decided that I cannot live in the knothole kingdom or be a part of the freedom fighters team anymore. If everyone is going to see me as an annoyance, weak, stupid, useless ,crazy, and an embarrassment on the team then so be it. I decided to go off and start a new life with no more making new enemies, battling against eggman, and being captured by eggman as always. But don't worry; your team will always be the same without me._

 _So long_

 _Love Amy Rose._

 _P.S Cream don't ever change, stay strong and brave,you'll always be my best friend._

Sonic was shock and divested. He could not believe that Amy had ran away from the team, but where to. He quickly sped back to the freedom fighters to tell them that Amy ran away.

As he got there, Sonic barged in.

"Everyone Amy's gone!" Sonic yelled.

"What?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"It says it here on this letter" Sonic said as he handed the letter to Sally and reads it.

"Oh my god, how could she think that?" Sally asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find her Sal, who knows what could happen, she could get captured by eggman or the antis, or worst robotized and killed" Sonic said in concerned.

"Everyone split up, and we have to find Amy asap!" Sally ordered.

Everyone nodded and sped off to find Amy.

Let's see how Amy is doing right now.

 **With Amy**

Amy was at The Anthony gym, practicing her combat with Fiona. Amy was wearing a black sports bra with red Nike words on and black Nike shorts. Fiona was wearing a black under armor sports bra and black under armor shorts.

The two did a few blows and block. Amy managed to get a hold of Fiona as she judo threw over her shoulder and gently submit grab hold of her arm until she taps out. Fiona taps out and Amy releases her arm and helps Fiona up.

"Great job Amy, you're getting better and stronger" Fiona said.

"Thanks Fiona" Amy said.

"Alright everyone, practice combat is over, it's time to do some yoga and meditation" Serena called out as everyone stands in place and waits for her instructions.

"Now first things, sit down, cross your legs, close your eyes, inhale and exhale through your nose, and clear your mind" Serena said as everyone followed.

After doing meditation, it was time to do some yoga.

"Now upward dog" Serena said as she and everyone followed, holding the pose for a few minutes.

"Downward dog" Serena said as she and everyone followed, holding the pose for a few minutes.

"Warrior" Serena said as she and everyone followed, holding the pose.

"And finally the palm tree" Serena said as she and everyone followed.

"Namaste" Serena said.

"Namaste" Everyone else said.

"Very good, great training today, I'll see you all tomorrow, bye" Serena said.

Everyone nodded and left to go home.

Fiona and Amy were at Fiona's apartment relaxing.

"That was some good training and yoga" Amy said.

"It sure was, I'm very impressed how well you fought Amy, and you're getting better" Fiona said.

"Thanks Fiona, I really owe it all to you and Serena's kind and good motivation" Amy said.

"Yeah, pretty soon you'll be a famous fighter" Fiona kindly joked.

"Well funny thing is, I've been thinking of starting a fighting career" Amy said.

"Really are you positive Amy?" Fiona asked.

"Of course, I always wanted to test my skills, no matter if I win or lose I'll still do great, plus since I'm not a freedom fighter anymore, why not try something new since I practiced MMA and Kickboxing and getting good at this, I don't see anyone, especially the team stopping me" Amy said.

"Hmmm, ok it's your choice, I just happen to know that there is a fighting match tonight, and you're not too late to sign up" Fiona said.

"Good, what time does it start?" Amy asked.

"At 9:00 pm" Fiona said.

"Well it's 4 now, might as well take a nap, train, and we'll be on are way" Amy said.

"Okay, I'll go to the place and sign you up and get plenty of rest Amy" Fiona said.

Amy nodded as she goes to her room, lies down and takes a nap while Fiona goes out to sign Amy up for a match.

Three hours later, Amy woke up from her nap as she stretches herself up. She then goes to the bathroom and washes her face. Amy goes to the living room and sees Fiona watching t.v.

"Oh hey you're awake" Fiona said.

"Yep, I'm going to the apartment gym and workout" Amy said.

"Alright be back in a hour so that we can head for the match" Fiona said.

Amy left to go to the apartment workout gym and trains as she lift weights, ran on a treadmill, did sit ups, pushups, and her Mixed Martial Arts and Kickboxing.

After an hour of training, Amy heads back to Fiona's apartment room.

"Hey Fiona I'm back" Amy said as she enters.

"Good I got some clothing for you to wear" Fiona said as she handed the clothing.

Amy looked at it.

"Go on try it on" Fiona said.

Amy goes to the other room and changes. After changing, Amy was wearing a black tank crop top with a red rose, revealing her tummy, black capri sweats, black MMA gloves, and black and white addidas shoes.

"Wow this is definitely my style thanks Fiona" Amy said.

"No prob, now let's go" Fiona said.

The two girls left to go to match. As they got there, Fiona and Amy entered a small fight club building named the 'Free for all club match'. As they entered, they see many humans and mobians sitting on chairs and waiting for the fight. Fiona and Amy goes up to the human manager of the club.

"Amy Rose" Fiona said.

The manager looked for her name and sign her off the clipboard.

"Okay go wait, you fight after the first match, but first sign this waiver" the manager said as he handed the clipboard to Amy. Amy signs the waiver and hands it back to the manager.

"Thank you now go wait" the clerk said as Fiona and Amy left to go warm up for the match.

After warming up, Fiona and Amy were watching two human men fighting in the ring. One of them did a hard blow, knocking the other out.

"We have a winner" said the manager of the club, speaking through a microphone as the man still standing raised his arms in victory with the bell ringing.

"Alright next we have two mobian ladies" the manager said, speaking through the microphone.

"Good Luck Amy" Fiona said with a smile.

"Thanks Fiona I'm gonna need it" Amy said as she makes her way to the ring.

"Alright we two mobian ladies, in this corner from Station Square, Hailey Howard the panther" the manager said speaking through the microphone. Hailey is a dark red panther, wearing makeup, black shorts, a pink tank top, pink MMA gloves, and white tennis shoes.

"And this corner, from the Knothole Kingdom, Amy Rose the Hedgehog" the manager said speaking through the microphone. Amy walks up to Hailey. The two shook hands and get into their fighting stance as the bell rung.

The two circled each other, waiting for who's the first to attack. It was a couple of minutes until the two charged at each other, gripping and wrestling. Amy uses her strength and pushes Hailey at the corner of the ring and punches her in the face. Hailey grabbed Amy's fist as she punched her face and tummy, then throws her on the floor.

Amy quickly gets up as the two did many blows, kicks, and blocks from each other. Amy managed to pick Hailey up and drop slams her on the floor as she grabs her arm to submit. Hailey manages to get out of the submission as she kicks and punches Amy. Amy quickly recovers from the blows and returns some kicks and punches to the panther. Hailey pushes Amy against the corner of the ring, as she was about to punch her, but Amy kicks Hailey, knocking her down on the floor. Amy grabs one of Hailey's leg and kicks her.

Amy drags Hailey in the center of the ring as she turns her over and sits on her back, pulling Hailey's leg back. Hailey struggled to get out of the submission as she makes her way to the ropes to get out of the submission. Amy drags Hailey back in the center from escaping the submission. Five minutes later, Amy gets off of Hailey's back and grabs her to get up. Amy did a final blow as Hailey fell on the ground. Amy pins Hailey on the ground.

"1, 2, 3 *Ding Ding Ding*" everyone in the crowd cheered.

Amy stands up in triumph as she looks at everyone cheering for her. Hailey gets up and shakes hands with Amy again.

"Well done, never would I thought I be defeated by a newbie, you earn my respect girl" Hailey smirked.

"Thanks, so do you, you earn my respect too" Amy smirked.

"Take care girl" Hailey winked at her as she left the ring.

Amy leaves the ring and goes up to Fiona.

"Congrats Amy you won your very first match" Fiona grinned.

"Thanks Fiona" Amy said.

"Excuse me, are you Amy Rose" a human man said as he goes up to the girls.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"I'm the assistant manager of the club and my boss was very impressed how you fought, even me and everyone" the man said.

"Why thank you" Amy said.

"Anyway, he wants to give you a little something for putting a great match" the man said as he handed Amy an envelope.

Amy opens the envelope and sees a whole lock of cash.

"What this much" Amy said.

"Yes, you received 1,000 dollars for putting up a great fight" the man said.

"Thank you so much sir" Amy said.

"You're welcome, see ya later" the man said as he left.

"Can you believe this Fiona, 1,000 dollars in cash" Amy said.

"Yeah, I gotta a say you're becoming a star right at this moment" Fiona said as she spotted a few humans and mobians going up to her and asking for her autograph and picture.

"Excuse me miss Amy can I please have your picture and autograph please?" a 23 year old human man asked.

Everyone else asked and begged for Amy's autograph and picture.

"Of course" Amy said as she signed many autographs and took pictures with her fans.

They all thanked Amy and left. Amy and Fiona left the club and goes home. As they got there, Amy flops on the couch.

"Boy am I beat" Amy said.

"Me too" Fiona said as she slumps on the recliner.

"Oh here" Amy said as she gave Fiona half her money from the fight.

"What no keep it Amy, it's your money" Fiona said.

"Again, I do owe you, and since I'm living here, I want to help and repay you for my debt" Amy said.

"Well okay if you insist" Fiona said as she takes the 500 dollars from Amy.

"Good, I'm going to take a shower now, night" Amy said as she goes to the shower.

"Night" Fiona said as she turns on the tv and watches the what's on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with Sonic and the Gang**

Everyone was still searching for Amy and there was still no sign of her.

"Any luck everyone" Sally said.

"No Cream and I check the forest, the kingdom mall, and the movies" Tails said.

"She wasn't at the park or the forest" Knuckles said.

"Amy's got to be here somewhere" Sonic said.

Just then Rouge the Bat flew down to the team.

"Hi there, I see you guys are looking for Amy" Rouge said.

"Yeah it's obvious, what do you want Rouge?" Sally asked.

"I just want to tell you guys that I found out where Amy is" Rouge said.

"Really and how did you do that? You found her? Spied on her? Kept it a secret so that we can pay you with a precious jewel?" Sally asked sarcastically.

"No, I found her on Facebook" Rouge said as she pulled out her iPhone with her Facebook account, seeing Amy in a ring and knocking out a male black crow with a kick in the face.

"What the, since when did Amy become a star fighter?" Sonic asked as he snatched Rouge's iPhone and looks at the pictures of her fighting and people taking pictures of her. He also sees many positive comments about her; saying 'she's a tough fighter', 'she's amazing', 'she's got some serious skills'.

"Where is she Rouge?" Sally asked.

Rouge snatched her iPhone back from Sonic and looks at where these photos and comments were taken and it says 'taken in Station Square'.

"Hmmm, it looks like she's in Station Square" Rouge said.

"Station Square, that's the biggest city where humans and mobians live together" Tails said.

"Well now that we know where Amy is, I'm going to get her and bring her back" Sonic said.

"I'm coming Sonic" Tails said.

"Me too" Knuckles said.

"So am I" Rouge said.

"Excuse me?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles said at the same time.

"What can't I not come, it's the least you can do to repay me for finding out where Amy is" Rouge informed.

"Okay fine but stay out of trouble Rouge" Sonic said.

"No promises big blue" Rouge said.

"Alright let's move out" Sonic said as he, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge sped off to Station Square.

 **Back with Amy**

Amy and Fiona were training at The Anthony Gym. Amy was doing some pull ups on the ceiling. Just then Serena comes up to her.

"Hey Amy can you please come down here" Serena called out.

"Okay" Amy said as she landed perfectly on the floor.

"What's up Serena?" Amy said.

"I just want to say how I am very impressed how you training and fighting, you're one of the students that excelled the most" Serena said.

"Thank you" Amy said.

"Anyway, Fiona and I were talking and there's gonna a be an MMA tournament match in a few weeks, we were wondering if you like to participate since you're doing so great, you don't have to if you want to" Serena said.

"Hmmm, I do want to put my skills to the next level, I'm in" Amy said.

"Good I'll contact the manager and – " Serena never finished her sentence when suddenly a mobian grey, black striped female hyena, wearing a pink bikini top, a pink slutty mini skirt, and pumps entered the gym.

Everyone stopped and the female hyena walking in and coming up to Serena.

"Why hello Serena" the hyena smirked.

"Hi Bethany, what brings you here?" Serena said in a disapproval tone.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you're weak students are doing, being taught by a single 17 year old hedgehog who still doesn't have a boyfriend" Bethany smirked evilly.

"First of all my students are not weak, never call them that, and second of all I don't need a boyfriend because I'm not ready and it takes a long time to find the right one" Serena glared at the hyena.

"Oh using your grandma's words of wisdom how cute" Bethany smirked.

Serena growled lowly when the hyena mentioned Serena's deceased grandmother.

"And who is this pink hedgehog" Bethany said as she looked at Amy.

"My name is Amy Rose" Amy said.

"Amy what a baby name" Bethany smirked.

Amy growled, she was not liking the hyena.

"Bethany I suggest you leave now" Serena said with a glare.

"Alright, but just to let you know I'm going to participate in that MMA tournament in two weeks, I've been the champion for five years in a row, I would like to see if pinkie has the guts to fight" Bethany smirked evilly.

Amy was about to fight Bethany, but Serena hold her back.

"Bethany I suggest you leave now before you and Amy make a scene" Serena said.

"Very well ta ta" Bethany said as she left the gym.

"Who is that hyena Serena?" Amy said.

"That's Bethany Walton the hyena, she's a master of MMA like me, except she uses her fighting skills to seduce and get guys to date her, she also challenges, taunts, and beats anyone to try be a success and the best" Serena said.

"Well I'll show her in a few weeks she has no idea who she's going to mess with" Amy said.

"Alright, go back to training Amy, I got to call the manager and sign you up, also your training will intensify since you'll be fighting against prodigies at the tournament" Serena said.

Amy nodded as she goes back to training.

 **Back with Sonic**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge made it to Station Square.

"This is Station Square it's beautiful" Tails said in stunned.

"You said it buddy" Knuckles said.

"We'll comment about the city later guys, right now we have to find Amy" Sonic said.

"Rouge do you know when the next fight is?" Sonic asked.

Rouge searched on her IPhone.

"Hmm it said there's one tonight at the same club where Amy fought and got her pictures taken by her fans" Rouge said.

"Lead the way Rouge" Sonic said as they ran to the club to find Amy.

 **With Amy**

Amy was at the apartment gym, training for her fight tonight. After training, Amy left and went to Fiona's apartment room.

"Hey Amy you ready?" Fiona asked.

"Hold on" Amy said as she puts eyeblack on her face with two stripes on her cheeks.

"Okay now I'm ready" Amy said.

"Woah eyeblack, nice style" Fiona said.

"Thanks it makes me look fierce, now let's go" Amy as she and Fiona left for the club.

As they got there, Amy and Fiona came up the back door, guarded by a human security guard. He lets them in since he knows that Amy is a fighter and Fiona is a good friend of Amy's. Fiona and Amy sees many people cheering for Amy. Amy smiles and runs up to them, giving them high fives. Amy enters her the ring and her opponent is a mobian female blonde Mir Cat.

"Alright we have two mobian ladies tonight, in this corner from Station Square, the famous and sexy fighter Miley the Mir Cat" the manager said speaking through the microphone while everyone cheered. Miley was wearing a white sports bra, white booty shorts, white MMA gloves, and white tennis shoes.

"And in this corner, from Station Square, the famous and tough fighter Amy the Hedgehog" the manager said speaking through the microphone while everyone cheered.

As the bell rung, Amy and Miley charged at each other and wrestled.

Outside of the club, Sonic and the gang arrived. They ran up to the door and were about to enter, but the human security guard stopped them.

"Tickets please" the security guard said.

"What, we need a ticket, how much do we have to pay to get in?" Sonic asked.

"For four people, 400 dollars" the security guard said.

"400 hundred dollars" Sonic said in shock.

"Guys do you have any money with you?" Sonic asked but his friends shook their heads.

"Sorry pal I didn't know we need money" Tails said.

"Me too" Knuckles said.

"Rouge do you have any jewels with you?" Sonic asked.

Rouge checked and pulls out a medium big sapphire stone.

"Please give it to the guard" Sonic said.

"Alright, but you owe me big time, I just found this jewel today" Rouge said as she handed the jewel to Sonic.

"Will this do sir?" Sonic asked as he handed the jewel to the guard.

The guard checked, making sure it's not fake. He punched hit and it was unbreakable.

"Hmm this jewel is very hard and its worth a grand, okay you four can go in" the guard said as he let Sonic and the gang in.

As they entered, Sonic and the gang saw many humans and mobians cheering, and Amy fighting a Mir Cat in the ring.

Sonic was shocked, he was about to go in and help Amy, but Rouge stopped him.

"Don't Sonic, let Amy do this by herself" Rouge said.

The four watched the fight.

Miley punched Amy in the face really hard, receiving a black eye. Amy growled as she blocked an incoming blow from Miley and punched her face really hard and the stomach, giving her a black eye. Amy throws Miley on the floor and pins her down, giving her many blows in the face. Amy gets off of Miley and grabs her to get up as she swept kicks her on her hip and pins her down.

"1, 2, 3" *ding ding ding* the bell rung and everyone cheered. Amy raises her arms in victory as Miley gets up and shakes Amy's hand, showing her respect for Amy with a smirk and leaving the ring.

Amy leaves the ring and goes up the Fiona.

"Did you see that Fiona?" Amy asked.

"Yeah you nailed it girl and here's your pay, 1, 500 dollars from the manager" Fiona smirked as she handed the money in the envelope to Amy.

Sonic and the gang were shocked and stunned to see how Amy fought.

"Wow never would I thought Amy would be a good fighter" Rouge said.

"You said it Rouge" Tails.

"Come let's get Amy" Sonic said as they walk to Amy, but was blocked by many fans going to Amy asking for her autograph and picture.

"Miss Amy that was wicked can I please have your autograph?" a mobian female shrew asked.

"Sure" said as she gave the shrew her autograph and picture.

"Come on guys" Sonic said as he and his friends forced their way through the crowd trying to get to Amy.

"Alright that's enough by guys" Amy said as she and Fiona leaves the back door.

Sonic and the gang follow Amy to the back door.

Outside, Amy and Fiona were walking their way home.

"You're really doing great Amy" Fiona said.

"Thanks Fiona, I'm really happy to be a star fighter than a freedom fighter" Amy said.

All of a sudden Sonic and the gang jumped in front of Amy and Fiona.

"Amy?" Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Fiona and Amy said at the same time in surprised.

"What are you doing here, and why are you with Fiona she's an Anti" Sonic said.

"I'm not an Anti anymore genius, do you see me with the rest of the antis around here" Fiona said sarcastically.

"Amy again what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"None of your business Sonic, just leave me alone" Amy said as she and Fiona were about to leave but Sonic stopped her.

"No, what are you doing here and fighting against strangers in a club, you could have been hurt and they're too strong for you" Sonic said.

"So you're saying I'm weak like you said behind my back" Amy gritted said.

"No Amy, please come back home, I'm sorry that I missed the date, I promised to take you on another date, can you forgive me?" Sonic said.

"No" Amy said darkly.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"You heard me no" Amy said darkly.

"Amy please come home, I mean you left the knothole and the freedom fighters after Sonic missed a date" Tails said.

"Oh it's not just the date he missed Tails, he never promises me and always purposely misses our dates, I heard him saying that he would never go out with me saying that I'm weak, useless, crazy, and an annoyance to the team and a stupid fangirl to him, I realized that I was an idiot to fall for Sonic" Amy snapped.

Sonic was shocked that Amy overheard him.

"Amy I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Sonic said with regret.

"Hmph I don't want to hear it and I'm never coming back" Amy said darkly.

"Amy come on" Knuckles said.

"No, I am sick and tired of being mistreated and underestimated by everyone, saying that I'm weak and like a little kid, just like you guys said about me and laughed about it, all I ever wanted from you Sonic is to accept me, to like me, even hang out with me, but did you do that no, I was just pleasing you and being a big fangirl for you, I also realized that you're nothing but a player and a selfish cocky careless hero and I really don't blame Fiona for leaving the team and joining the Antis, you never understand anyone's feelings Sonic and I will never I mean never return home because here everyone sees me useful, strong, and they look up to me, getting the amount of respect by everyone, even defeating my opponents, and that's the way I like it" Amy snapped.

"Amy I" Sonic said.

"I don't want to here and do me a favor why don't you just stay out of my life like you did to me" Amy said angrily as she and Fiona left.

Sonic was stunned by her behavior.

"Wow she has grown" Sonic said in shocked.

"Grown, Sonic didn't you listen to her, you said cruel words behind her back and purposely missed a date you promised, I really don't blame her for leaving the team" Rouge said.

"What?" Sonic said.

"You heard me, you know what I'm leaving go back to the knothole without me I'm out of here" Rouge said as she flies away.

"Come on guys lets go home" Sonic said in defeat but just then a rain storm began.

"Great can this day get any worse" Sonic muttered and suddenly a truck drove by, splashing a puddle of water at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Yep" Tails and Knuckles muttered at the same time as they make their way home.


	6. Chapter 6

After Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles finally made it to the Knothole, the three told the freedom fighters what happened.

"She's not coming back?" Sally asked.

"No" the three shook their heads.

"Well Amy is on her own, I suggest that we just let her stick to what she desires" Sally said.

"But, Sally Amy's now a star MMA fighter, it can be dangerous, she's too innocent to fight against strong MMA fighters" Sonic said.

"Sonic there is nothing we can do about it and its Amy's choice, now let's all call it a day now since it's almost 11pm goodnight" Sally said as she and the freedom fighters left to go to bed.

Sonic was at his hut. He's beginning to feel guilty for what he has done to Amy. He felt so bad that he broke his promise and talked behind her back. However, he shrugs it off and goes to sleep.

 **With Amy**

Amy was training herself for the tournament in a few weeks. Every day she goes for a run, practices her combat, and eats very healthy. She's been doing so great, she's becoming a master. Every fighting match, Amy always wins, but her defeated opponents still gives her their respect. Rouge and Shadow were spying on her and they were impressed on how she's fighting.

Meanwhile, Bethany the Hyena was surfing Facebook on her IPhone and sees many pictures and positive comments about Amy. She growled and is becoming jealous of the pink hedgehog since she's getting more fame than her.

"I'll show that pink bitch who's boss, once I kick her ass in the tournament" Bethany muttered.

Back with Amy, she was at Fiona's apartment. Fiona was watching t.v while Amy was on the small apartment balcony, looking at the night city and stars. She felt proud of herself on how she's doing and all, but felt something was missing in her. She shrugged it off and decided to go to bed.

 **With Sonic**

The week has passed since Amy told Sonic off. He wasn't the same anymore, Sonic couldn't help for not only feeling guilty for what he has done to Amy, but worried about her and fighting against fighters. He tried to put it behind him, but it couldn't work. Every battle against Eggman, training, or running, Sonic was in no mood to volunteer or fight. He also doesn't have the appetite to eat his favorite chilli dogs, he was feeling too depressed.

Sonic was still lying on his bed. He was not in a mood to go for a run or hang with his friends.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want guys?" Sonic called out.

"Bro it's us, Manic, Sonia, and Mom" said a male street accent voice.

"It's open Manic" Sonic called.

The door opens, as a young green male mobian hedgehog with sky blue eyes with messy quills is the same age as Sonic. He was wearing spiked bracelets, an orange short sleeved jacket, and red and white sneakers as he enters Sonic's house.

A young magneta female mobian hedgehog with pink hair, emerald green eyes and is the same age as Sonic. She was wearing long purple gloves, a red and purple dress with a gold belt, and purple and red boots as she enters Sonic's house

An adult violet female hedgehog with purple hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a formal long sleeved gown, a gold tiara, and white flats as she enter Sonic's house.

"Hey bro what's up?" Manic asked as he sat on Sonic's side of the bed.

"Nothing Manic" Sonic groaned as he turned away from looking at his brother.

"Sonic what's the matter, you look depressed" Sonia asked.

"I told you nothing and I'm fine Sonia" Sonic said not looking at his siblings and his mother Aleena.

"Honey, you are not, the freedom fighters are worried about you, Princess Sally called us saying you are depressed, and we have to see what troubles you because we care and love for you, so please what is the matter Sonic?" Aleena asked.

"I just felt ashamed and sad for what I have done" Sonic said as he nearly tear up.

"Manic, Sonia, will you please excuse me and Sonic, I think I need to have a talk with Sonic" Aleena said.

"Yes Mother" Sonia said.

"Yeah Mom" Manic said as he and Sonia left Sonic's house.

Aleena sits on Sonic's side of the bed.

"Sonic what have you got to be ashamed and sad for?" Aleena asked gently.

Sonic sits up and looks at his mother.

"Mom, do you ever wish you can go back in time and re do from making the biggest mistake in your life?" Sonic asked sadly.

"No because if I never made a mistake I would never learn how to fix them" Aleena said.

"Why what did you do dear?" Aleena asked.

"Well it all started a week ago" Sonic started off.

After telling what happened, Aleena was sad and a little disappointed for her blue son.

"And yeah that's what happened, Amy's now a MMA fighter, fighting MMA fighters since I hurt her so bad" Sonic said in shame.

"Sonic we all make mistakes, but we learn from them and to correct ourselves" Aleena said.

"How can I get Amy to forgive me and at least come back and talk to me" Sonic said in sadness.

"How do you feel about Amy?" Aleena asked.

"To be honest mom, I really like Amy, ever since I saved her from Metal Sonic, she was the most beautiful hedgehog in the world" Sonic admitted.

"Really?" Aleena asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, she always chases me, makes me chilli dogs, sometimes saves me from danger, and cares for me" Sonic said.

"She seems very kind, but why do you always run away from her?" Aleena asked.

"I was trying to protect her mom, it's for the best, I don't want anything to happen to her, if Eggman or the Antis find out they'll use her against me, or worst robotized her and kill her like what happened to Dad" Sonic started to cry as he mentioned his deceased father.

"But now I blew it, Amy's a MMA fighter and has nothing to do with me, I don't want to lose her just like how we lost Dad" Sonic said as he cried with tears and hugged his mother.

Aleena hugged Sonic back.

"Shhhh there there Sonic, me, Sonia and Manic misses him too." Aleena said soothingly as she rubbed her son's quills.

"He's gone mom, I wish he was here" Sonic said still crying.

"He is not gone Sonic and he is already here, in your heart" Aleena said softly as she placers her hand on Sonic's chest.

Sonic looks at his mother's eyes.

"Sonic, if you really care about Amy and want her back, you should tell her how sorry you are and how you truly feel about Amy and the reason why you were running away from her is for her safety" Aleena said with a warm smile.

Sonic wipes some tears off his eyes, smiling at his mother.

"I will, thanks mom, you have no idea how much I missed you, Sonia, and Manic while you were in mobotropolis" Sonic said as he hugged his mother again.

"We missed you too Sonic" Aleena said hugged back.

After having their mother and son moment, Sonic and Aleena leaves the house.

"Are you feeling better now bro?" Manic asked as he and Sonia go up to the blue hedgehog an violet hedgehog.

"Yeah bro" Sonic said as he bro fist his green brother.

"So what happened and where's Amy she could be here any minute to jump on you?" Sonia asked.

"It's a long story sis" Sonic said.

"Anyway, I'm happy that you guys are here and can you please excuse me, I'm going out for a run and some adventure I'll be back whenever" Sonic said as his family nodded.

Sonic used his super speed as he sped off to Station Square to tell Amy how he's truly sorry and his feeling for Amy.


	7. Chapter 7

**With Amy**

It was now night time in Station Square. Amy was walking by herself on the sidewalk. She was on her way to the fight club for another fight. But as she passed a dark alley, someone roughly grabbed her and pulled her in the alley.

Amy was pushed against the brick wall.

"Well well well, looks like we have ourselves a hot pink hedgehog boys" the rapist mobian red tiger said.

The rest of the mobian rapists snickered.

"Hmph think again asseholes" Amy said as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Get her!" the rapist mobian brown shrew yelled as the rapists charged at Amy.

Amy blocks and dodges all of their punches and kicks as she delivered many blows and kicks to them, giving the rapists some black eyes and bruises.

The rapist mobian grey jaguar managed to knock Amy down.

"Ooof" Amy grunted.

"Alright now let's get her" the grey jaguar said as he and the rapists were about to get Amy, but all of a sudden a blue blur dashed in the scene and spin dash the rapists, knocking a few down.

"Ow what the" one of the rapists grunted.

"Stay away from her!" it was Sonic.

"Get out of here bluey!" the rapist red tiger yelled.

Sonic spin dashes at the rapists again and knocks them down again. He then battles hand to hand against them, but the rapists managed to beat him.

"Face it bluey you can't win" the rapist shrew taunted.

Amy gets up as she has the strength now and fights the rapists once in for all. Amy Ti-Kwando kicked the brown shrew in the face, knocking him out. Amy blocked a punch from the rapist grey jaguar as she slams him against the brick wall with his head, knocking him out cold. Amy grabs the rapists tiger's foot from kicking her, as she kicks his groin really hard and kicks his other land from standing, knocking him down. Amy delivers a hard blow on the rapist mobian red tiger, knocking him out.

"Hmph" Amy huffed as she left the alley.

Sonic was shocked to see how Amy managed to fight three rapists by herself. He manages to find his strength as he sped in front of Amy.

"Amy wait" Sonic said as he is now in front of her, not letting her go anywhere.

"What do you want Sonic?" Amy said darkly.

"I just want to say that was amazing and please come home" Sonic said.

"No way Sonic, if you will excuse me, I have a fight to attend" Amy said darkly as she passes Sonic, but Sonic sped in front of her again.

"Amy wait please don't do this" Sonic begged.

"Why should I, you said I'm nothing but a weak, annoying, useless hedgehog who stalks you" Amy said darkly.

"Amy please I'm sorry, please come home" Sonic begged.

"No, I'm living the normal life here with no enemies or Eggman on my back, besides I will keep fighting for as long as I lived and nothing is going to stop me especially you" Amy said darkly.

"Amy I forbid you to fight against anyone again" Sonic said strictly.

"Hmph, who are you my dad?" Amy mocked.

"I never back down Sonic!" Amy glared.

"Amy please what happen to the Amy Rose I know and love?" Sonic asked.

"That Amy Rose is gone, this is the new me, and I didn't want you to come save me from getting attacked by rapists" Amy said sarcastically.

"Listen you don't understand Amy" Sonic said.

"I understand that you want to feel less guilty if I forgive you, but why did you save me when I told you I don't want anything to do with you huh?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"So that it can increase your hero status with everyone mentioning 'Sonic the Hedgehog saves pink Hedgehog from rapists' " Amy snapped sarcastically.

"I don't want to lose you!" Sonic snapped as he gripped on Amy's shoulders, holding her close.

Amy was stunned.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Amy please listen, what I did was really wrong and I regret it so much, I really really care for you and I'm sorry that I never admit it because I'm scared of losing you" Sonic said.

"Sonic if you really care about me, why did you run away from me all these years, even when I wanted to hang out with you or talk to you?" Amy asked.

"I was protecting you, if Eggman or our enemies find out they'll use and hurt you, or worst kill you, and I don't want that to happen to you because I lost my dad after he was robotized and killed by our enemies" Sonic said sadly.

"Sonic I'm surprised but touched that you were protecting me from our enemies, but why didn't you run away from Sally or Mina, since you dated and care for them?" Amy said.

"They were really nice and sweet, but sadly it didn't work out so well. Sally is going to be queen soon and she has to focus on the rules and tactics of ruling the knothole. She and I don't have anything in common for our relationship anymore since I wanted to be a free spirit and hero while she takes her royal responsibilities as queen seriously, so we decided to be good friends and she moved on from our break up by being with Prince Monkey Khan" Sonic said.

"For Mina, I wanted to be in a relationship with her, so that I can make up for hurting her, but sadly she decided to follow her dreams and become a famous singer, I respected that and we became just good friends" Sonic said.

Amy was stunned.

"Well thank you Sonic for saving me from those rapists and telling me the truth. I forgive you now, if you will please excuse me, I have a fight to attend" Amy said after she signed and walks away, but Sonic stopped her.

"Amy please, you need a break from all this fighting and training, come back home as a little vacation and then you can return to Station Square for the tournament" Sonic said.

"Okay, but first I need to tell Fiona I'm going leaving" Amy said as she was about to leave but Sonic stopped her again.

"Please Amy, let me take you" Sonic said as he carried Amy in his arms.

"Where does she live?" Sonic asked.

"1764 Maple Ave" Amy said as she and Sonic sped off to Fiona's apartment.

As they got there, Amy and Sonic made it to Fiona's apartment room and told Fiona that Amy is going to take a break for a day or two.

"So yeah Fiona is it fine with you?" Amy asked.

"Amy you don't need to ask, I'm not your mother, just go take a break, you've been training really hard, plus Serena and I are very proud of you, you're going to do great at the tournament" Fiona said.

"Thank you Fiona I'll see you in a few days" Amy said as she left to go pack a few things in her backpack.

"Sonic" Fiona said.

"Yes Fiona?" Sonic asked.

"Don't ever hurt her again, understand" Fiona said sternly.

"Yes" Sonic nodded nervously.

"Good" Fiona said.

After Amy finished packing her stuff, Sonic and Amy sped off back to the Knothole.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day began in the Knothole Kingdom. The sun was rising and Amy woke up really early. She makes herself a healthy fruit blend and changes into a red tank top, revealing her belly, black capri sport leggings, and red and black addidas tennis shoes. After drinking her healthy fruit blend, Amy grabs her yoga mat and leaves her house to go do some yoga in the woods where it is peaceful.

One hour later, Sonic woke up. He goes to Amy's house to check on her. As he got there, he sees a note on the door.

 _Went out to do some yoga and practicing, don't worry I won't leave the Knothole without telling you_

 _-Amy_

Sonic signs in relief. He then speds off to go see how Amy is doing on her training.

 **With Amy**

Amy was in the grass field. She was playing Rise by Katy Perry as she practiced her mixed martial arts, doing some runs, gymnastic flips, jabs, and kicks.

Amy was now running as she did a cartwheel and flip. She then runs up to a tree and hangs upside down with her knees hanging on a tree branch and doing sits ups.

After doing her sit ups on the tree, Amy jumps down and lands perfectly on the ground, drinking her water. Just then a voice called her.

"Amy!"

"Huh?" Amy said only to find out it was her best friend Cream the Rabbit, running up to her.

"Cream!" Amy said happily as the two hugged.

"I missed you" Cream said

"I missed you too" Amy said.

The two pulled away from the hug.

'So how are you?" Cream asked.

"Oh fine, I've been learning mixed martial arts, yoga, meditation, and became a fighting star in Station Square, you?" Amy asked.

"Really that's big, in a good way and I have been doing good too" Cream said.

"That's great Cream" Amy said.

"I'm also going to participate for a MMA tournament this coming Saturday" Amy said.

"Really then what are you going to do after fighting in the tournament?" Cream asked.

"I don't know maybe practice my Mixed Martial Arts in Station Square" Amy shrugged.

"Oh Amy, please come back home to the Knothole, I missed you, I know that Mr. Sonic was a jerk to hurt you, but I care for you and I need you, we all need you, you are strong and capable in your own way" Cream pleaded.

"Oh Cream, I don't know, it depends how much everyone wants me back, I'll have to wait and see" Amy said.

"Okay" Cream said.

"Hey, do you want to come to my hut and have tea with me cheese and my mom?" Cream asked.

"And maybe hang out for the rest of the day?" Cream asked again

"Sure, thanks Cream" Amy said with a smile as she picks up her yoga mat and walks with Cream.

While the two were walking, Sonic speds up front to them.

"Hey Ames, Hey Cream" Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic" Amy said looking the other way.

"Hi Mr. Sonic" Cream said with a scowl.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked.

"Oh going to Cream's house, have tea with Cheese and Miss Vanilla" Amy said.

"That's fun, hey Ames, do you want to have breakfast with me and my family, and maybe you and I can hang out later?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry Sonic, I made plans with Cream for the rest of the day, maybe some other time, see ya" Amy said as she and Cream left.

Sonic signed sadly. Just then Manic goes up to Sonic's side.

"Hey bro there you are, what's wrong?" Manic asked.

"Nothing let's just go back to our hut" Sonic said in defeat as he and Manic walk back to their hut.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy and Cream were at Cream's hut, having some tea and cookies with Vanilla the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

"Oh Amy I am very happy to see you again" Vanilla said.

"Chao Chao" Cheese flies up to Amy and nuzzles and hugs her.

"Aw Cheese misses you too" Cream awed.

"Chao Chao" Cheese said sweetly.

"I missed you all too" Amy said.

"Cream told me that you have been learning mixed martial arts, yoga, meditation, fighting in clubs, and participating in a tournament this weekend, is this true?" Vanilla asked.

"It sure is, I have been defending myself very well, like when I defeated three bad guys by myself from last night" Amy said.

"Goodness that is very dangerous yet good how you are doing" Vanilla said.

"So what do you want to do Miss Amy? Before you go back to Station Square for the tournament" Cream asked.

"I heard the live action Beauty and the Beast is now in theatres, we can go there, to the park, and have some lunch what do you think?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely, me and Cheese have been dying to see that movie and the rest great idea" Cream said.

"Well it's settled" Amy said as she, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla continue have tea and cookies.

After having tea and cookies, Amy, Cream, and Cheese left Cream's hut after Vanilla said bye and be careful to them. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were at the movie theatre. After buying their tickets, Amy, Cream, and Cheese went up to the concession food stand.

"Hello what can I get for you?" the cashier asked.

"Me and Cheese will have a medium popcorn with butter, a medium Fanta grape soda, and Reece pieces please" Cream said.

"And you?" the cashier asked Amy.

"I'll have a small popcorn with butter, a small diet coke soda, and wild berry skittles please" Amy said.

"Is that all?" the cashier asked Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

Amy, Cheese, and Cream nodded.

"That will be 10.50" the cashier asked.

Amy and Cream paid the cashier and left with their food to go find their seats.

After finding their seats, Amy, Cream, and Cheese are very excited to see the movie.

"Oh I am so excited" Cream squealed in excitement.

"Chao!" Cheese squealed in excitement.

"Me too, I can't wait" Amy said excitedly as the movie begins.

After the movie was over, Amy, Cream, and Cheese exit out of the movie theatre.

"That was beautiful" Cream said as she and her Chao sniffled in joy.

"Yeah I'm totally going to buy it when it comes out on dvd" Amy said.

"So what do you want to do now Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"We can go for a walk in the park" Amy insisted.

"Sure and maybe we can go shopping" Cream insisted.

"Yeah let's go" Amy said as she, Cream, and Cheese left to go for a walk in the park.

While walking in the park, Amy told Cream everything that she has done in Station Square.

"Wow, I wish I can come visit Station Square" Cream said.

"You can, I'm fighting in the tournament this Saturday remember, I could use some support from my good friends" Amy said.

"Well I'll be there, me and Cheese will" Cream said.

"Chao" Cheese said.

"That's great thanks Cream and Cheese" Amy said.

"Do you think you can show me what you have learn from your teacher?" Cream asked.

"Of course, Serena taught me so much, I felt so independent in my life" Amy said.

"Really, I would like to meet her" Cream said.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese goes to an empty grass field.

"Okay Cream it's very simple, you have to be light on your feet with your front foot on the ground and back foot off the ground the little, that way you can move and dodge fast while fighting your opponent" Amy said as she demonstrates, showing her fighting stance as Cream follows.

"Very good, and it is important to breathe within every blow, that way you don't get worn out and your opponent doesn't take advantage of your tiredness" Amy said as she did a few jabs, kicks, uppercuts, and side elbows and Cream follows.

"Wow that was really impressive thanks Miss Amy, you would really make a great teacher you know" Cream said.

"Chao" Cream said.

"Oh Cream stop it" Amy said with a blush.

The girls continued their walk. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were at a café having something to eat. While eating their food, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia enter the Café. The hedgehog siblings see Amy, Cream, and Cheese having something to eat and goes up to them.

"Hey guys" Manic said.

"Hi Amy, Cream, and Cheese" Sonia said.

Hey" Sonic said.

"Hi guys, Manic, Sonia, it's great to see you guys again" Amy said as she gets up from her seat and hugs Sonia and Manic. Sonia and Manic hugged her back.

"How are you guys doing?" Amy asked.

"Oh good, everything is going well at Mobotropolis" Sonia said.

"How about you?" Manic asked.

"Oh great, I've been learning new moves for self-defense and mixed martial arts" Amy said.

"Really that sounds great" Sonia said.

"Yeah, I'm doing great, becoming a mixed martial artist and fighting in clubs" Amy said.

"Really that sounds pretty dangerous" Manic said.

"Yeah and I'll be fighting in a tournament this Saturday in Station Square" Amy said.

"Are you serious, that sounds dangerous, I know what Sonic did to you was wrong, but we don't want you to risk your life and get hurt by participation in some brutal sport" Sonia said.

"First of all I forgive Sonic and second of all MMA is not a sport Sonia, it's an art of self-defense and battle, heck I took down three guys by myself" Amy said.

"With my help" Sonic responded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Any way what have you guys been doing?" Amy asked.

"Well we were just strolling and wanted to see if you are alright, do you want to come and have breakfast with us tomorrow, since it is your last day before you leave for Station Square?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, and maybe we can all hang out" Amy asked.

"Sorry, but I volunteered to give out Piano lessons at the Knothole music building" Sonia said.

"And I promised to volunteered for the big brother program at the orphanage" Manic said.

"Oh well that leaves me with you Sonic" Amy said.

"Yeah it's great I mean we can hang out tomorrow, what do you say?" Sonic asked.

"I love that thank you" Amy said.

"Great, where do you want to go?" Amy asked.

"Hmm we'll think about it tomorrow let's all hang out right now" Amy said as Sonic, Manic, and Sonia chat with Amy, Cream, and Cheese at the Café.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day began at the Knothole. Amy was woke up at the crack of dawn. After having a light breakfast, Amy dresses in her black Nike tank top, black Nike shorts, and addidas shoes. She grabs her yoga mat and was about to leave for an early workout, but Sonic was at the door.

"Sonic what are you doing up this early?" Amy asked in surprised.

"I want to check on you and see you before you go" Sonic said.

"Well I'm off to go work out and do some yoga, see ya" Amy said as she was about to leave, but Sonic stopped her.

"Come on Ames, enough of the work out, can't we just take a walk since it's beautiful in the morning?" Sonic asked.

"Fine" Amy said as she sets her yoga mat back to her house and leaves to go for a walk with Sonic.

Sonic and Amy were walking at a park.

"So Amy, what are you going to do next after fighting in the tournament this Saturday?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, maybe stay in Station Square, and learn mix martial arts, I always want to become a master and teach others" Amy said.

"Really? But wouldn't you rather come home with us, I mean you have no idea how much me and the rest of the team miss you" Sonic said.

"Well it depends" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy were at a park.

"Say Ames, who taught you how to fight when I see you fought at the fight club and against those guys the other night?" Sonic asked.

"Serena, she's a mobian light blue hedgehog, and a master of mixed martial arts, she taught me so much" Amy said.

"Really? I would like to meet her" Sonic said.

"Yeah, anyway what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Amy asked.

"Well we could go stroll in the city of the Knothole" Sonic insisted.

"Yeah I would like that before I leave back to Station Square" Amy said.

After the two finished walking this morning, Sonic and Amy went back to Sonic's house, where his mom and siblings were there.

"Mom, Manic, Sonia, I'm home" Sonic called out as he and Amy enter the house.

"Hey bro, where did you go?" Manic asked.

"A walk with Amy" Sonic said.

"Morning Amy did you sleep well?" Sonia asked.

"I sure did, you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Sonia asked.

"Amy long time no see" Aleena said.

"Morning Mrs. Hedgehog, it's been a while" Amy said.

"Please you can call me Aleena dear, and my have you grown" Aleena said, looking at Amy's now long quills and a bit muscular body frame.

"Thanks, I've been taking Mixed Martial Arts, Yoga, and Meditation lessons" Amy said.

"Impressive, you must be hungry, come sit with us" Aleena said.

After having breakfast, Amy and Sonic help clean up and wash the dishes. After that, everyone was going out to do their own thing.

"Be careful out there you four" Aleena said.

"We know Mom, bye" Sonic, Manic, and Sonia said at the same time.

"See you later Aleena" Amy said as she left with Sonic to the city of the Knothole kingdom.

Sonic and Amy were walking through the city talking about everything.

"So when and where's the tournament?" Sonic asked.

"This Saturday at 8pm at the Station Square sports center" Amy said.

"Cool, me and the rest will come and support you Ames" Sonic said.

"Really, thanks I've been training so hard I hope I will win" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy are at a café. As they got there, Sonic ordered his chilli dogs while Amy ordered a fruit salad. After the café, Sonic and Amy are still walking through the city.

"Amy I know that I asked you this like a million times, but why do you want to participate in a mix martial art tournament?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to test myself and prove I'm worthy to fight, I've been learning how to defend myself and fight I think I can do it" Amy said.

"Are you sure I mean fighting in a tournament is not going to test or prove you're worthy to fight" Sonic said.

"Sonic I'm capable of fighting, you don't have to worry about me anymore" Amy said with a little annoyance.

"I know that, but I care about you, and I don't think you should participate in the tournament" Sonic said.

"So you're saying I'm weak?" Amy gritted her teeth.

"What! No! I mean I just don't want you to get hurt" Sonic said.

"Sonic I fought many fights in the club back in Station Square, I can handle the physical pain, so don't act like you're the hero all the time" Amy said with a glare.

"I just don't want to lose you" Sonic said as he glared back.

"Oh now you said it, you never said it to me, but to Sally and Mina" Amy glared at Sonic.

"Just listen to me, why are you so eager to participate in this tournament?" Sonic asked seriously.

"Why should I tell you?" Amy said sarcastically with a glare.

"Because I'm your hero" Sonic retorted with a glare.

"Was my hero, I put my trust into Sonic, but you crushed it and I realized that you're an unfaithful jerk who was never by my side, but on yours" Amy glared.

"You know what go, go fight in the tournament for all I care of, I hope you break a leg or something" Sonic glared.

"Fine!" Amy glared as she left in a rage.

Sonic was now by himself.

"What have I done?" Sonic said disappointedly to himself as he left too.

Amy was back at her house. She calls Fiona on her phone.

" _Hello" Fiona said._

" _Hey Fiona it's me Amy" Amy said._

" _Oh hey Amy, how's everything at the Knothole?" Fiona asked._

" _Fine I guess, I'm coming back to Station Square by taking a train" Amy said._

" _Alright I'll see you there, bye" Fiona said._

" _Bye" Amy said._

Amy hangs up the phone and packs everything she needs in her backpack. After that, she heads to the train station, buys her ticket and leaves for Station Square.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic was at the park, all by himself. He felt guilty for arguing Amy.

"Maybe I was a little harsh to her" Sonic said sadly after he sighed.

He decided to wait tomorrow for Amy to cool down.

The next day began, Sonic speds to a flower shop and buys a bouquet of roses for Amy. He then speds back to Amy's house and knocks on the door.

"Amy you home, I'm sorry for what I said about you yesterday I was just too worried for you" Sonic said but there was no answer.

"Amy" Sonic said.

He opens the door and finds Amy not home. He then sees a note at the table.

 _Went back to Station Square to be prepare for the tournament, sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I stormed off in a rage from someone who got to me. And don't worry, I'll be fine. Take care._

 _Amy_

 _P.S If you guys are interested in going to the tournament it's this Saturday at the Station Square Sports center, 8pm._

Sonic was shocked, he speds off to his house. As he got there, Manic and Sonia are home.

"Hey Sonic, where's Amy?" Manic asked.

"Umm well" Sonic told his siblings what happened.

"You did what?!" Manic and Sonia yelled at the same time.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I just don't want anything happen to her" Sonic said.

"Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog, Amy can take care of herself, you need to have faith in her" Sonia said sternly.

"I know Sonia because I'm leaving and staying at Station Square for a while to not only apologize Amy, but to support her for her fighting in the tournament" Sonic said as he was about to pack his stuff to go to Station Square.

"Hold up, you're not going alone, Amy's our friend too, we're coming to support her too" Sonia said.

"Yeah, I'm not going to miss the most exciting event, she needs some support from all of us" Manic said.

"Fine just pack your stuff and we'll take the train" Sonic said as he and his siblings pack what they need.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia said goodbye to their mother. As they were on their way, the hedgehogs were stopped by Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic, Manic, Sonia where are you guys going?" Tails asked.

"To Station Square, Sonic ticked Amy off and he has to apologize and support her for the tournament" Manic said.

"What, if you guys are going, I'm coming too, Amy's my friend" Tails said.

"Me too, I want to come support her too, she's like a sister to me, and it would be fun to watch some girls fighting" Knuckles whispered lowly on the last part.

"Really you would rather watch girls fight than spend time with me Knuckie" a voice said behind Knuckles.

"Ah!" Knuckles jumped in surprisement. It was Rouge the bat, smirking at Knuckles.

"Grr your batty when you sneak up on me!" Knuckles yelled and blushed madly.

"Hehe, I heard you guys are going to Station Square to support Amy at the tournament, I could use a break from hunting for jewels and support her too" Rouge said.

"Alright well pack your guys stuff, we'll meet you at the train station" Sonic said.

"I'll get Cream and Cheese to come too, they really want to come and support Amy" Tails said.

Sometime later, Sonic and the gang are at the train station.

"Alright everyone ready?" Sonic asked his friends.

Suddenly a voice called.

"Hey wait up!" it was Sally and Mina the Mongoose.

"Sally, Mina, what are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We heard that you guys are going to Station Square to support Amy for the tournament, I wouldn't want to miss it and I want to support her since she is our friend, plus all my counselors at the Knothole will take in charge of the kingdom while I am gone" Sally said.

"Same with me, I would like to visit Station Square, I'm on break from singing at concerts and I would like to see Amy since it's been a while, and support her for her the tournament" Mina said.

"Well then you guys got everything?" Sonic said.

Sally and Mina nodded holding their luggage.

"Alright, then let's get on" Sonic said.

After buying their tickets, the gang rode the train to get to Station Square.

 **Meanwhile with Amy**

Amy was at the Anthony gym, practicing her combat. Amy was wearing her black MMA gloves, a black under armor top and black Nike shorts. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail. Amy was repeatedly punching the punching bag out of anger without breathing.

Amy stops and pants.

Serena noticed this and goes up to Amy.

"Amy are you okay?" Serena said. She was wearing a neon green and black Nike tank top, and black Nike shorts. Her hair/quills were tied in a short French braid.

"I'm fine" Amy said still panting.

"You are not fine, you're angry and not breathing within every blow, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I'm just angry" Amy said with her head down.

"Lena you're in charge" Serena said.

Lena nodded. Serena takes Amy to her office to have a talk.

"Amy what's wrong?" Serena said.

"Sonic told me I shouldn't participate in the tournament, being the hero all the time" Amy muttered then lays down on a sofa with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm not on Sonic's side, but maybe he still cares for you, I know you are strong physically and emotionally Amy, but Sonic needs to truly see it and start to have faith in you" Serena said as she sits down on a chair, next to Amy.

"And not only that, but remember when I said I'm done with Sonic when we first met Serena?" Amy asked.

Serena nodded.

"I still love him, not in a fan girl way, but from my heart, I know he will never love me and I respect that, but I just *sigh* I don't know" Amy said.

"Listen, you are still the fiercest, strongest, and beautiful Amy Rose I know, it's Sonic's loss for not seeing that in the first place, he'll understand who you are and realize you love him from your heart, it will take time and trust me, Sonic will understand you" Serena said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Absolutely, if Sonic realizes who you really are and he loves you, give him a chance" Serena said with a smile.

"Thanks Serena, you're one of the most caring friends I have ever had besides Cream, not to mention a great therapist" Amy said.

"No problem and you are a caring and great friend to Amy" Serena said as the girls chuckled.

"Hey do you and Fiona want to come with me and some of my friends to Acres of Fun? I'm free the rest of the day. The place has go cart racing, laser tag, mini golf, roller skating, and games to play and win prizes" Serena asked.

"Yeah definitely" Amy said.

"Great be there at 4" Serena said.

Amy and Serena went back to the gym to work out and practice their combat.

A while later, Amy and Fiona were outside of Acres of Fun, waiting for Serena and her friends.

Amy was wearing a black shirt with a red rose logo, black jeans, and red converse sneakers.

Fiona was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'That's my girl' in gold, dark blue jeans, and black boots.

Just then Serena and three mobian green lions enter and goes to Amy and Fiona.

"Hey guys" Serena said. She was wearing a black shirt with a forest logo, black capri shorts, green knee socks, and black sneakers with green stripes on the side. Serena was also wearing a green and black teleportation watch. Her hair/quills is let down till her shoulders.

"Hey" Amy and Fiona said at the same time.

"Amy I want you to meet my friends, guys this Amy" Serena introduced..

"Hi there Amy , my name is Cam the oldest out of my siblings, I heard so much about you" Cam smiled as he shook her hand.

He is a green lion with dark orange eyes and dark green messy spike up hair. Cam was wearing a white t-shirt, an unzipped open orange hoodie, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers.

"You too" Amy smiled.

"Hi my name is Rob, the middle of the trio, pleased to meet you Amy" Rob smiled as he shook her hand.

Rob is a green lion with dark orange eyes and dark green short hair. He wears a black and yellow flannel shirt, unbuttoned and open with a yellow t-shirt, black baggy jeans, and yellow Nikes. He also wears black squared glasses.

"You too" Amy smiled.

"Hi my name is Tara, the youngest sibling of Cam and Rob, nice to meet you Amy" Tara smiled as she shook Amy's hand.

Tara is a green lioness with light orange eyes and long dark green hair past her shoulders. She was wearing a baby blue short sleeved tunic, white leggings, and baby blue flats.

"You too" Amy smiled

"So are you guys ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah" everyone said at the same time.

Amy and the rest goes inside the building of Acres of Fun. The gang did many things together, they played games, win a few prizes, played laser tag, go cart racing, and many more.

As the day passed, Acres of Fun was closing. Amy and the group walked out of the building, laughing.

"That was fun" Amy said.

"Tell me about" Cam smirked as the gang laughed.

"I'm really hungry" Tara said.

"Me too, I can eat anything" Rob said.

"Dinner is on me, I'll be right back" Serena said as she used her teleportation watch to teleport.

Five minutes later, Serena appeared and brought a box of pizza and a bag full of plates, napkins, hand sanitizer, cups, and a cold diet coca cola.

"Hey what did you get?" Amy asked.

"I got us some pizza" Serena said.

"But Serena, the pizza parlor is a few blocks away we could've eat there" Fiona said.

"Oh this aint no ordinary pizza" Serena said as she opens the box, reveling a big, New York style pizza.

"Oh my god, I'm in pizza heaven" Cam said.

"Where did you buy this Serena?" Rob asked.

"New York, their pizzas are always big" Serena said.

"Well let's dig in" Tara said.

Amy and the gang are at a picnic table in the park, enjoying their dinner. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Wow that was delicious" Fiona said.

"Yeah, I can eat new york's pizza all day" Cam said as he and everyone chuckled.

"Thanks again for inviting us Serena" Amy said.

"No problem Amy" Serena said.

"Hey Cam, what do you, Rob, and Tara do, now that we are friends" Amy asked the green lions.

"Well I volunteer at the youth acting program, I'm a comedian, musical actor, dancer, and part time voice actor" Cam said.

"Really you can do voice acting?" Amy asked.

"Yeah name a character" Cam asked with a smirk.

"Bugs Bunny" Amy said.

"Eh what's up doc, are you going to do well this Saturday at the tournament because if you don't then this means war" Cam said in the voice of Bugs Bunny.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh my gosh, that is hilarious, you're a talented voice actor" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Cam said in his normal voice.

"You Rob?" Amy asked.

"I'm a pianist and dancer, I'm pretty famous in Station Square because I played the piano when I was five, I can play all kinds of piano music, jazz, classic, and many more" Rob said.

"Wow I would like to hear you play" Amy said.

"You can watch me perform at Ellie's Café, there's live piano entertainment and I go there to help attract some costumers and audiences" Rob said.

"Wow, and what about you Tara?" Amy asked.

"I do dancing, singing, help raise charity funds, help for the community, and musical acting" Tara said.

"Wow that's very thoughtful of you" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Tara said.

As the day passed, night time was closing in. Amy and Fiona said goodbye to the green lion siblings and went back to their homes.

 **Meanwhile with Sonic**

Sonic and the gang arrived in Station Square. The gang exited out of the train station and sees the Station Square city light up, with night time closing in.

"Alright let's go find Amy everyone" Sonic said.

"Sonic it's night time already, can't we wait until tomorrow?" Sonia said tiredly.

"Yeah and we spent five hours on a train, Amy can't be out this late at night" Manic complained.

"Sonia and Manic are right, we'll wait until next morning" Sally said.

"But how are we going to find Amy" Sonic said.

"You said she takes fighting classes with some girl name Serena right, and she owns the gym" Rouge said.

"Yeah, can you find out where the gym is Rouge?" Sonic asked.

"Got it" Rouge said as she shows her IPhone to Sonic.

 _The Anthony Kickboxing and MMA gym: 1619 Green street._

"Alright let's find a hotel to stay in the night and we can go find Amy" Sonic said.

Sonic and the gang walked through the streets and finds a place for them to stay. They found a nice hotel. Sonic and the gang enter the hotel and goes up to a human reservation clerk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Hi we will like a room for four please" Sonic asked.

The reservation clerk checked the room opening in her computer.

"You're all lucky there is four rooms available" the clerk said.

"How long will you all be staying?" the clerk asked.

"A week" Sonic said.

The reservation clerk registered Sonic and the gang in the computer.

"Alright there you go, that will be 150 dollars" the clerk said.

Sonic and the gang paid for their stay. The clerk gave them their own room keys. Everyone settled on who is going to room with.

Sonic and Manic in room 100.

Knuckles and Tails in room 101.

Sonia, Rouge, and Cream in room 102.

Sally and Mina in room 103.

With that, Sonic and the gang slept for the night and called it a day.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day began, Sonic and the gang woke up. After having breakfast, the gang left to go see Amy at the gym.

"What time does the gym open Rouge?" Sonic asked.

Rouge checked her IPhone and it opens at 7:00 am and closes at 4:00 pm.

"It opens at 7am and closes at 4pm" Rouge said.

"Well let's go, it's 8:00" Sonic said as he and gang left to go the gym.

Sonic and the gang arrived at the gym.

"The Anthony Kickboxing and MMA gym" Sonic said as he and his friends enter the gym.

As they enter, the gang sees humans and mobians training and practicing their combat against each other.

"I wonder where Amy is?" Sonic asked.

"Guys?" a voice said.

Sonic and the gang looked and saw Amy. They were surprised to see Fiona the Fox.

Amy was wearing the black Nike, red worded top, and black Nike shorts. Her hair was tied in a French braid.

Fiona was wearing a grey Nike top and black Nike shorts. Her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hey Amy" Sonic and his friends said at the same time.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Amy asked.

"We're here to come and support you for the tournament miss Amy" Cream said.

"Question what are you doing here Fiona?" Sally asked.

"Don't worry, I changed, I'm not with the Antis anymore" Fiona said.

"How do we know you won't trick or lie to us" Mina said.

"I saved Amy from being attack by rapists from the first day she arrived to Station Square" Fiona said.

Sonic and the gang were surprised by this.

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah so I'm not an anti-freedom fighter anymore, just a normal person living a normal life here in Station Square" Fiona said.

"Alright everyone, time for a water break, then we will do a MMA workout routine" Serena called out.

Serena was wearing a black under armor top with the under armor symbol green and black under armor capri shorts. Her hair was tied in a short French braid.

"Is that Serena?" Tails asked.

Amy and Fiona nodded. Sonic and the gang walked up to Serena to introduce their selves.

"Serena" Amy said.

"Hmm?" Serena hummed after drinking her green water bottle and looked at Amy and her friends.

"Serena I want you to meet my friends from the Knothole, that's Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Sally, Mina, and Rouge" Amy said.

"Hi" Amy's friends said.

"Hi, Amy told me so much about you all" Serena said.

"Same with us, how long have you been a teacher?" Sonic asked.

"Five years, I always want to help people to defend their selves, boost their confidence, and become determined" Serena said.

"Wow who taught you?" Sally asked.

"My parents then my grandparents, they studied the tradition of mixed martial arts and passed it on to me" Serena said.

"Wow" Manic said.

"Impressive" Sonia said.

"Thanks, so what brings you all here to the big city Station Square?' Serena asked.

"We're here to support Amy for the tournament" Knuckles said.

"That's really sweet of you" Serena said.

"Thanks, are you going to support Amy for the tournament?" Tails asked.

"Yes, she is my student and good friend, I have to be there for her, also I'll work there too, I'm part of the EMT in sporting events" Serena said.

"Really you know how to aid someone medically?" Sonia said.

"Absolutely, I have a knowledge of medical training and passion for helping people, and learning" Serena said.

"You're pretty talented" Rouge said.

"Thanks, anyway, I like to stay and chat, but I have a class to teach, see ya" Serena said as she was about to leave.

"No wait" Sonic said.

"Can we join your class, I mean we want to learn something from you, Amy told me so much about you being a master of MMA, please" Sonic asked.

"Hmmm well okay the first day is free" Serena said.

"Yes" Sonic and the gang said, high fiving each other.

"But there are some rules in the gym, no using your super powers, no taunting, no being a show off, no cheating, and no seducing the girls in the gym" Serena said.

Sonic and the gang nodded.

"Oh and we don't wear dresses or dress outfits while we train, or shoes on the mat" Serena said, pointing out to Sonia, Sally, Cream, Mina, and Rouge's clothing.

"Ah man" Sonia said.

"Don't worry I got you girls covered, be right back" Serena said as she left.

Five minutes later, Serena came back with some clean clothes for the girls.

"Here put these on" Serena said as she handed the girls each a pair of sports clothing.

"Wow, thanks Serena" Sally said.

"No problem now go change, the MMA session starts in ten minutes" Serena said.

The girls nodded and went to the other room in the gym to change privately.

After changing the girls were wearing sports clothing.

Sonia was wearing a red Nike tank top and purple under armor shorts.

Sally was wearing a light blue addidas tank top and white Nike shorts.

Cream was wearing a dark yellow under armor tank top and orange Nike shorts.

Rouge was wearing a black Nike sports bra and black Nike shorts.

Mina was wearing a purple addidas tank top and black addidas shorts.

"You guys ready?" Amy asked.

The girls nodded.

"Alright everyone time to do our MMA work out session" Serena called out as she gets up front to her students while everyone forms in position to wait for her routine instructions.

"Now jab jab, drop to the ground, push up, stand up , jab jab, and back to the floor again" Serena said as she demonstrated while her students physically followed.

After the MMA routine, everyone in the gym was exercising, lifting some weights, punching some punching bags, or sparing each other.

Sonic was punching some punching bags. He was wearing black MMA gloves.

Sonic was going out, punching the punching bag repeatedly and panting. Serena noticed this and goes up to the blue hedgehog.

"I see you are not mixing it up with a round kick, this is mixed martial arts" Serena said.

"Yeah *panting* well I'm the fastest thing *panting* alive" Sonic said between his pants.

Sonic keeps punching the punching bag then round kicks it.

"Breathe" Serena said.

"I am breathing" Sonic said, still panting.

"If you don't breathe, then you'll lose energy, it's important to breathe so that your body has oxygen and can be steady, and that your opponent doesn't take you down that easy" Serena said.

Serena gets in front of the punching bag that Sonic was punching.

"Breathe within every blow" Serena said as she punches and kicks the punching bag by breathing within every blow, causing the punching bag to almost fly out.

Sonic's mouth dropped.

"You're welcome" Serena said as she left Sonic alone and watches her students train.

After working out was over, it was time for some yoga and meditation.

"Alright everyone, workout training is over, time for some yoga and meditation" Serena called out.

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and goes into position to wait for their teacher's instructions.

"First we doing child's pose, upward doggie, downward doggie, and the warrior" Serena said as she slowly instructed her students.

After doing some yoga and meditation, class was over.

"Great job everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow at 7 in the morning" Serena called out.

Everyone nodded, thanked Serena for the class, and left the gym.

Sonic and the gang goes up to Serena.

"Hey Serena, thanks for the lessons, they were intense , in a good way" Manic said.

"Yeah, I never felt so physically worked in my life" Tails said as he wipes his head with a towel.

"Thanks for the lessons hun" Rouge said.

The gang thanked Serena.

"You're welcome" Serena said.

"Hey Serena, do you want to come with us to the mall and shop?" Sally asked.

"Sorry, I have an appointment with someone to personally train in thirty minutes, but thanks anyway" Serena said.

"Do you want to come with us Amy?" Sonia asked.

"Sure, can Fiona come?" Amy asked.

The gang looked at each unsure.

"I don't know, what if she double crosses us again?" Sonic asked.

"Listen I know I may have done some bad things in the past, but I regret it alright, I promise I will never betray you guys again" Fiona said.

"Serena?" Mina asked.

"Fiona is telling the truth everyone, I can tell because I know when someone who lies or tells the truth, so all of you please give her a chance, when we first met, she told me how she had a rough time with the Anti- Freedom fighters and everything, causing her to leave the Antis, she wants to start over as a good person and here she is in Station Square, listen, everyone is capable of change, you guys need to understand that, not every bad person is born evil, they had a choice to become evil" Serena said.

"Serena's right, I'm sorry Fiona, for everything" Sonic said feeling guilty that he never saved Fiona when she was captured by Robotnick and held prisoner as a child.

Everyone else said sorry.

"It's fine, I'm sorry as well, Tails, I'm sorry I slapped you in the face the day I left to join the Antis" Fiona said sadly.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Tails said.

"So friends?" Fiona said.

"Friends" Sonic and the gang said at the same time.

"Well since that is settled, how about we have a get together dinner tomorrow night at my house, 7 o' clock, me, Amy, and Fiona have some other friends who would like to join us too and will support her for the tournament" Serena said.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea miss Serena" Cream said.

"Hold up, you a trainer can cook, I thought you make healthy or protein shakes" Knuckles said.

Rouge smacked him at the back of his head.

"Ow what?" Knuckels said.

"Do not under estimate someone for what he or she is in cooking" Rouge glared.

"Sorry you had to hear that, I'm sure your cooking is delicious" Sally.

"It's fine, my house is at the Loyal Woods" Serena said.

"You live in the woods?" Sonic said with his eye brow raised.

"Yeah, but my house is nice, I'll pick you guys up at your hotel with my teleportation watch" Serena said as she pointed her watch.

"Anyway I hope you guys have a good shopping day I'll see you later" Serena said as she was about to go to her office.

"Wait" Sonic said.

Serena stopped and looked at the blue hedgehog

"Serena can I please talk to you?" Sonic asked.

"Uh sure, but not too long, my student will come in the next half hour to train" Serena said.

"You guys go, I'll catch up with you later" Sonic said.

Sonic's friends left the gym and head for the mall.

Serena and Sonic go to Serena's office to talk privately.

"What's up Sonic?" Serena asked.

"Serena does Amy ever talk to you about me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah why do you want to know?" Serena asked.

"Because well, I know that you and her are mad at me for what I did, but I learned my lesson, I'm sorry" Sonic said sadly.

"You do realize how much pain you caused to her" Serena said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I really missed her, she's changed, in a good way" Sonic said.

"Serena can you please explain to me why Amy is determined and wants to be a fighter?" Sonic asked.

"You don't understand do you Sonic, Amy loved you so much, she cared for you and was always there for you, but you rejected her, Amy is still the kind hearted girl I know, she's only fighting to not only to get rid of her pain and anger, but to forget about her past about you" Serena said.

"My god, I have no idea, I'm such an idiot for mistreating her" Sonic said sadly as he nearly tears up.

"Hey don't cry, everyone makes mistakes, even I do, but we learn from them to correct ourselves and that's what counts" Serena said.

"Really?" Sonic sniffed as he looks up to Serena.

"Really" Serena said with a soft smile.

"Does she still loves me Serena?" Sonic asked.

"Of course she still loves you Sonic, from the heart Sonic" Serena said.

"Really then I still have a chance" Sonic said.

"You like her Sonic?" Serena asked.

"Like her ,no, I love her" Sonic said.

Serena was surprised.

"What?" Serena said.

"I love her, ever since the day I saved her from metal Sonic in Little Planet" Sonic said.

"But I don't understand, if you love her, why did you ran away from her all the time?" Serena asked.

Sonic told Serena about protecting Amy from Eggman and the Antis.

"I see, you were only trying to protect the one you love from your enemies, that's very heroic" Serena said.

"Yeah well now I blew it the second time, I argued Amy on not fighting in the tournament and now she must be upset with me" Sonic said sadly as he flopped on the sofa.

"Sonic, Amy's not upset with you anymore, she got over it" Serena said.

"Really?" Sonic asked as he looked at her.

"Really, listen if you love Amy, you need to make it up to her and prove to her that you love her" Serena said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"Figure it out yourself, convince her, tell her how you feel, and treat her nicely, I may not be in a relationship with anyone, but I do know what it's like by learning from other people, the important thing of having relationship with someone is having trust, respect, always there for one another, and you are comfortable with that person. Listen to your heart and trust your instincts" Serena said.

"Wow, thanks Serena, I will, Amy's right about you, you are a true master of mixed martial arts" Sonic said.

"No problem, you better catch up with your friends or they will be worried" Serena said.

"Well thanks and bye" Sonic said as he sped out of the gym to catch up with his friends.

Serena chuckled and did some financial work in her office while waiting for her student to come and train.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonic and the gang were at the central mall in Station Square. The girls were shopping and looking at clothing while the boys were walking around and finding something.

After that, the gang met up at the food court.

"I got to say, Station Square's mall is really nice, no offence Sally" Sonic said.

"None taken" Sally said.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Cream asked.

"Well I was going to go workout and maybe fight at the club to see how sharp my skills are" Amy said.

"Amy don't, you're skills are sharp enough okay, don't listen to anyone who doubts you" Sonia said.

"Yeah, plus you're quite the master" Manic said.

"Aww thanks" Amy said.

"Hey, how about I show you guys more around Station Square?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure" Mina said.

Everyone else murmured in agreement. 

Once everyone was done shopping, Amy showed her friends around Station Square. As the day almost past, Amy noticed up ahead, Serena, Cam, Rob, and Tara were going in Ellie's Café.

"Hey look, there's miss Serena and she's with some green lions" Cream said.

"Yeah come on let's go see them" Amy said as she and the gang ran up to go inside the café.

As they entered, the gang sees humans and mobians enjoying their coffee, food, and listening to the live piano music done by a human male.

"Wow I didn't know this café has a piano" Manic said.

"Yeah and you can play it for free" Amy said.

Serena, Cam, Rob, and Tara ordered their coffee. After paying their coffee, the hedgehog and three lions saw Amy and her friends.

"Hey guys" Serena said.

"Hey Serena, who are the three lions?" Sonic asked.

"This is Cam, Rob, and Tara, very good friends, guys these are Amy's friends, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, and Mina" Serena said.

"Hi" the green lions said.

"Hi" Sonic and the gang said.

"So you guys are here to support Amy for the tournament?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, are you going to support Amy too?" Tails asked.

"Of course" Rob said.

"Are you guys siblings?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm the oldest, Rob is the middle, and Tara is the youngest" Cam said.

"Wow, so what do you guys do?" Manic asked.

"I volunteer at the youth acting program, I'm a comedian, musical actor, dancer, and part time voice actor" Cam said.

"Really, I dare you to voice Mickey Mouse" Knuckles snorted.

"Hey everybody, Mickey Mouse here, I am so excited to see Amy participate in the tournament" Cam said in the voice of Mickey Mouse.

Sonic and his friends laughed and clapped for his performance.

"That was funny and talented Mr. Cam" Cream said.

"Why thank you" Cam said in his normal voice.

"What about you Rob?" Sally asked.

"I'm a pianist and dancer, I'm pretty famous in Station Square because I played the piano very good since I was five, I can play all kinds of piano music, jazz, classic, and many more" Rob said.

"Really, I'm a pianist too, I played ever since I was young" Sonia said.

"I guess we have two pianists in this house" Rouge said with a smirk.

"And you Tara?" Mina asked.

"I do dancing, singing, help raise charity funds, help for the community, and musical acting" Tara said.

"Wow" Mina said.

The man playing the piano finished, as everyone in the café clapped for his performance.

"Excuse me, I have to performance to do" Rob said as he goes up to the piano and begins to play 'dearly beloved' from kingdom hearts on the piano.

Sonic and the gang were stunned and impressed with Rob's piano playing skills, especially Sonia, she never seen anyone who is really good at playing the piano like her.

After Rob finished playing, everyone clapped for his performance. Rob goes up to Sonic and the gang.

"Wow that was amazing, you're very talented Rob" Sonia said.

"Thanks Sonia, why don't you give it a try, since you're a pianist too" Rob said.

"Sure" Sonia said as she goes up to the piano and plays 'someone like you' by adele.

Everyone in the café was impressed by Sonia's piano playing skills, especially Rob, he finds her very talented too.

After playing her song, everyone clapped for Sonia's performance. Sonia goes up to the gang.

"Wow, that was beautiful Sonia, you're really a talented pianist" Rob said.

"Oh why thank you, you're really talented too" Sonia blushed.

"Hey since we're all here together, do you guys want to hang out together, there's a karaoke diner a few blocks away from the café" Tara said.

"Yeah definitely, me and my sibs are singers" Manic said.

Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Alright let's go" Serena said.

Sonic and the gang were at the karaoke diner. Everyone was having a good time.

"You have a evil scientist who attacks your guys' kingdom?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, Egghead is always out to get us" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry, we may not have an evil scientist here attacking Station Square, but we do have crime, and its being taken care of by the criminal justice" Cam said.

"It's okay, we're use to kicking Eggman's butt" Knuckles said.

"Alright everyone, who's next to sing?" the human man, the owner of the club, standing on a stage, said through the microphone.

"I'll go" Amy said as she raised her hand.

"Yeah Amy" Serena said.

Everyone else cheered.

"Alright come on up miss" the owner said through the microphone.

Amy goes up to the empty stage and the owner gives her the microphone and leaves the stage with Amy alone.

"Alright miss, what song do you want to sing?" the DJ asked.

"Hmmm I think I will sing water under the bridge" Amy said.

"Alright" the DJ said as he played the song.

 _ **Amy:**_

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _ **Then how come I can bring you to your knees?**_

 _ **If you're not the one for me**_

 _ **Why do I hate the idea of being free?**_

 _ **And if I'm not the one for you**_

 _ **You've gotta stop holding me the way you do**_

 _ **Oh honey, if I'm not the one for you**_

 _ **Why have we been through what we have been through?**_

 _ **It's so cold out here in your wilderness**_

 _ **I want you to be my keeper**_

 _ **But not if you are so reckless**_

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **Ooohhhhh**_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

 _ **You never seem to make it through the door**_

 _ **And who are you hiding from?**_

 _ **It ain't no life to live like you're on the run**_

 _ **Have I ever asked for much?**_

 _ **The only thing that I want is your love**_

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **Oooohhh**_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **It's so cold in your wilderness**_

 _ **I want you to be my keeper**_

 _ **But not if you are so reckless**_

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently**_

 _ **Don't pretend that you don't want me**_

 _ **Our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **(Say it ain't so, say it ain't so)**_

 _ **Say that our love ain't water under the bridge**_

After Amy finished the song, everyone in the diner cheered and clapped for Amy as she bows down.

"Wow what a performance" the owner said in awe.

Amy goes up to her table.

"That was amazing Ames" Sonic said.

"Yeah definitely Amy" Manic said.

"Thanks" Amy smiled.

Sonic and the gang continue to hang out at the Karaoke diner until the day ends.

 **I don't own the song. Water Under the Bridge belongs to Adele.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day began at Station Square. Amy was the first to wake up at 5:30 am. She tried to go back to sleep, but felt like getting up. Amy wears her Nike sports outfit. She then ties her hair/quills in a bun. Amy eats her breakfast and goes to the Anthony gym since she knows Serena goes to the gym by 6 in the morning.

As she got there, Amy waited for ten minutes until Serena arrived.

Serena was wearing her green and black under armor outfit with her hair/ quills tied in a French braid.

"Morning Serena" Amy said.

"Morning Amy what are you doing here, class doesn't start in a hour" Serena asked.

"Just want to practice, the tournament is a few days away" Amy said.

"Okay" Serena said as she opens the gym and enters inside, along with Amy.

Amy was wearing black MMA gloves, punching the punching pads that Serena was holding.

"Very good Amy, keep at it" Serena said.

Amy was breathing within every blow.

Amy then did a powerful kick in each pad.

"Whoah that kick was powerful" Serena said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

After punching the pads, Amy was taking a sip of her water. Amy then goes up to Serena.

"Hey Serena do you want to spar with me please" Amy asked.

"Sure, do you want me to go easy beginning or master hard on you?" Serena asked.

"Master hard, I'm in for a challenge" Amy smirked.

"Alright then" Serena smirked back.

Amy and Serena were at the mat floor, getting reading to practice their combat. Amy was wearing red protective gear while Serena was wearing black protective gear.

"Remember, if you are getting hurt, just let me know or tap out" Serena said.

Amy nodded.

The two started to circle each other. Amy and Serena charged at each other as they exchanged and blocked each other's blows. Amy received a strong punch and landed on the floor, but she was not going to let that slow her down as she quickly rolls back up on her feet and continues to spar with Serena.

Serena managed to take Amy on the ground and tries to pin her, but Amy gets out of her grip as the two wrestled. Amy and Serena gets back up on their feet and continues to exchange and block each other's blows. Amy grabs Serena and gently knee kicks her. She then throws Serena to the mat ground and grabs and pulls her arm in submission.

"Okay that's enough Amy" Serena said as she taps out.

Amy lets go of Serena as she gets back up.

"Great job Amy, that's the first time anyone has defeated me" Serena said as Amy helped her up.

"Thanks, and that was awesome, I think I'm ready" Amy said.

"You sure are" Serena said.

A while later, Sonic and the gang arrived at the Anthony gym for more practice, as well as everyone else who came for the Serena's classes.

"Hey Sonic" Serena said.

"Hey Serena, me and my friends want to train here in your gym and this should cover for four days" Sonic said as he handed Serena one hundred and thirty-five dollars.

"That's a lot of money, are you sure it's worth it?" Serena asked.

"Never been sure" Sonic said, his friends nodded.

"Okay, thanks" Serena said as she takes the money, puts it in her office, and comes back.

"Alright everyone, time for an MMA session" Serena called out.

Everyone in the gym lines up to follow Serena's instructions.

"Now, jab, jab, upper cut, upper cut, elbow, elbow, kick" Serena said as she physically demonstrated while everyone followed physically.

After MMA session was over, everyone was working out, lifting weights, punching bags, and sparing each other. .

"Hey Ames, do you want to spar with me" Sonic asked.

"Oh uh I was going to ask Serena to spar with me again" Amy said.

"It's fine Amy, we already spared and you did great, plus if you want to spar with Sonic, go for it, I'll just make sure there are no brutal fights here while everyone else spars" Serena said.

"Yeah sure Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy were wearing their gear on. Sonic in blue and Amy in red. The two circled each other. Sonic tries to punch Amy, but Amy dodges it as she grabs his arm and judo throws him to the ground.

"Oooff" Sonic grunted.

Amy smirked at herself.

"Alright Ames" Sonic said with a smirk as he jumps on his feet.

Sonic tries to tackle Amy, but she moves out of the way and extends her foot to make him trip, falling on his face.

"Oooff" Sonic grunted.

"Come on Sonic, you can do better" Amy said with a grin.

Sonic smirked as he gets up and picks Amy up, gently drops her to the ground to try to pin her down. Amy gets out of his grip and wrestled with him on the ground mat. Amy managed to get on top of Sonic as she pins his arms down.

"Pinned ya" Amy smirked in victory.

"Oh really" Sonic said with a smirk as he tries to roll and flip over to be on top of her, but Amy strongly locked her legs against his, so he doesn't escape or roll her over.

"Nice try Sonic, but you can't escape or roll over that easy" Amy said.

"Fine you win" Sonic said in defeat.

Amy gets off of him. As Amy was up with her back facing him, Sonic grinned and took his chance to get Amy as he runs fast. Amy steps a side and makes him trip again, face planting to the ground mat again.

"Nice try Sonic" Amy said with a smirk.

"Fine, I gotta admit, you are getting really strong Ames" Sonic said as Amy helps him up.

"Thanks the key to defeat your opponent is not through speed, no, but with time and stealth" Amy said.

"Alright everyone, working out is over, time for some yoga" Serena called out.

Everyone followed Serena as she demonstrated yoga to her students.

After doing yoga, classes were over at the Anthony gym.

"Okay everyone, that was a great workout, I'll see you all tomorrow" Serena called out.

Everyone nodded and left to go home.

"Hey Serena, do you want to come hang with us when you're done working at the gym?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, I have to get some groceries and prepare dinner tonight later" Serena said.

"Oh maybe me, Cheese, and us can help you" Cream said.

"Thanks, but Tara is going to help me, why don't you guys go have the day to yourself, I'll pick you guys up around 6:50 tonight" Serena said.

"Okay" everyone murmured in agreement.

"Kay, I'll see you guys later and tonight" Serena said.

After everyone left the gym, Amy and Fiona were about to leave for their apartment until Sonic sped in front of them.

"Hey girls where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Back to the apartment, we have to find something to wear for dinner tonight at Serena's" Fiona said.

"Oh, well, Amy do you want to hang with me?" Sonic asked.

"You want to hang with me?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I mean you are one of my great friends and will be fighting in the tournament this weekend, so why not?" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said.

"Great, we'll return to our places at 6" Sonic said.

"Okay let's go" Amy said as she was about to walk away, but Sonic picked her up in a bridle style.

"See ya guys" Sonic said to his friends as he sped off.

"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" Sally asked.

"Hmmm me and cheese are going to check out the library and book stores, I think I'll find something new in cooking" Cream said.

"Can come with you Cream, I always wanted to see what books Station Square holds" Tails asked.

"Sure, I love some more company with me" Cream said.

"Okay let's go, bye guys, we'll be back at 6" Tails said as he, Cream and Cheese left.

"I'm going to check out the music stores here, see ya back at the hotel guys, I'll be back at 6" Manic said as he was about to leave, but Mina stopped him.

"Wait, mind if I come along Manic, I'd like to see some of Station Square's music stores too, and to hang with you" Mina said.

She really has a crush on the green hedgehog.

"Uh yeah sure I don't mind Mina" Manic said nervously with a blush, he has a crush on the yellow, purpled haired mongoose too.

"Great, see ya guys later" Mina said as she and Manic left.

"They make a cute couple" Sally smirked.

"They sure do" Sonia snickered.

"Well, it's just me and you ladies, I'm going to explore more around the city, I'll be back same time as everyone for dinner tonight" Knuckles said as he left.

"Then it's just us girls, where do girls want to go?" Rouge asked.

"We can go search for something new at the mall" Fiona said.

"Yeah let's go" Sonia said.

Sonia, Sally, Rouge, and Fiona left to go to the mall. On the way, the girls were talking about boys.

"So yeah, Monkey Khan can be cute whenever he acts like a stupid dumb head" Sally said as the girls giggled.

"You guys have someone, I wish I have someone" Sonia said sadly.

"Oh cheer up Sonia, you'll find someone, I don't have anyone yet, you just have to be patient" Fiona said.

"Yeah, I think that green lion Rob is good for you" Rouge said with her seductive smirk.

"What Rob, no no no" Sonia blushed.

"Come on Sonia, you guys look cute together, you're a pianist and he's a pianist, not to mention dancers" Sally said.

"Well, I mean he is kinda a cute and handsome" Sonia said with a blush.

The girls saw someone heading to Ellie's café ahead, it was Rob.

"Look there's Rob" Fiona said.

"Really where?" Sonia said quickly.

"Ha, you like him" Rouge said.

Sonia blushed.

"Come on hun, go talk to him by yourself" Rouge said.

"I don't know I" Sonia was cut off when the girls dragged her and pushed her in the café, bumping her against someone and making the person almost fall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Sonia said frantically.

"It's okay, Sonia, hey" it was Rob.

"Oh hi Rob" Sonia said.

"What are you doing here?" Rob asked.

"Just strolling around, waiting for time to pass for dinner tonight, you?" Sonia asked.

"Just getting some coffee, being alone, my sibs are busy, Cam is working at the acting youth program, and Tara is helping Serena cook for dinner, and waiting for time to pass for dinner tonight" Rob said.

"Oh okay" Sonia said.

Then there was silence between the two.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Rob asked.

"Sure" Sonia said.

The two go up to the counter.

"What can I get for you two?" the cashier asked.

"I'll have a decaf vanilla creamed coffee" Sonia said.

"I'll have a decaf caramel creamed coffee" Rob said.

"Alright that will be 4.50" the cashier said.

"It's on me" Rob said as he paid the cashier.

"Thanks Rob" Sonia said as she takes her coffee.

"No problem" Rob said as he takes his coffee.

"Hey Sonia do you want to walk with me around the city? I mean I got nothing to do" Rob asked.

"Yeah I love too, so that time can pass until dinner" Sonia said.

"Great come on let's go" Rob said as he and Sonia left the café.

While the two were walking away, Sally, Rouge, and Fiona saw the whole thing and smirked at her. Sonia smirked back and walks with Rob for the day.

"Alright that's three of us, what do you guys want to do?" Sally asked.

"I'm going to find something to wear for dinner tonight, I have too many nice clothes, see ya" Fiona said as she left.

"Then it's you and me, Sal, shall we" Rouge said.

"Yes, let's shall" Sally said as she and Rouge left to go to the mall.


	15. Chapter 15

**Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy**

Sonic and Amy were at the park.

"This is a lovely park Ames" Sonic said.

"It sure is, it's always peaceful and tranquil" Amy said.

"Listen Amy, I'm really sorry for making you angry the other day, saying that you should not compete in the tournament, and me being the hero, I was an idiot" Sonic said with regret as his ears droop down.

"It's okay Sonic, you were only being there for me, and no you are not an idiot" Amy said.

"Thanks Ames" Sonic hugged her.

Amy was surprised, but hugged him back. The two pulled away and continued to walk. Sonic and Amy were walking on the sidewalk of Station Square. As they were walking, Amy saw someone up ahead and was not happy to see. It was Bethany the Hyena, along with her group.

"Oh no" Amy said.

"What is it Ames?" Sonic asked.

Just then Bethany came up to Amy and Sonic.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't pinkie" Bethany smirked evilly.

Bethany's group laughed.

"Hmph, at least I don't show my skin in public" Amy retorted.

Bethany was wearing a pink belly top, a really short white mini skirt, and pink sandals.

"Whatever, who's your handsome boyfriend?" Bethany asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, and this is Sonic" Amy glared.

"Hi cutie, I'm a mixed martial artist, I got to say, your quite handsome and muscular for a blue hedgehog" Bethany flirted.

Sonic was disgusted.

"I'm not your type woman, and for your information, I don't date girls who are too seductive" Sonic said with a glare.

"Whatever, the tournament is in a few days, I hope you're ready to lose" Bethany grinned evilly.

"Hmph, I've been training so hard Bethany, I defeated Serena in a hand to hand combat practice, and she said I am definitely ready" Amy said.

"Really, Serena is just a weak master, she could never get a guy to be with her, she's just a nerd and is too much like her grandma" Bethany said.

Bethany's group laughed

"Don't you ever say that about Serena or her grandmother" Amy said with defense.

"What have you been doing the whole time, I haven't seen you for a while, not that I don't care?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"Oh training really hard at my personal gym at my mansion" Bethany smirked.

"Anyway, I like to stay and chat, but my group and I are going to celebrate for my hard training and upcoming victory this Saturday, ta ta" Bethany said as she and her group left.

"Who is that girl Amy?" Sonic asked.

"That's Bethany, she's a mixed martial artist master almost like Serena, but she is rude, seductive, and challenges anyone to be the best" Amy said.

"Wow" Sonic said.

"Anyway, let's get going" Amy said as she and Sonic continue to walk for the rest of the day until dinner.

Manic and Mina were at the music store, listening to some music.

Manic was looking at some rock albums and listening to their music.

"Woah these are sick, what do you think Mina?" Manic asked and looked at Mina.

Mina was listening Shake it Off as she dances with the headphones in her ears.

Manic chuckled. Mina took the headphones out.

"This song is really amazing, I'm buying the whole album" Mina said.

"Cool, I'm also thinking of buying some rock albums too" Manic said.

After paying for their music, Manic and Mina left the music store.

"That was great, what do you want to do Manic?" Mina asked.

"Hmm, it's already 3, and we have 3 hours left, we can maybe go the park, I heard it's the most tranquil place in Station Square" Manic said.

"Yeah I love too, let's go" Mina said as she grabs Manic's hand.

The two left for the park

Sally and Rouge were at the mall, in Forever 21 store.

"I wonder how Sonia and Rob are doing together?" Sally asked.

"They're probably having a good time together, alone" Rouge snickered.

"Yeah, anyway, I think I found something nice to wear for Serena's dinner" Sally said as she showed Rouge a strapped sky blue dress til her knees with a silver ribbon around the waist, topping up with white flats.

"Nice Sal, I'm thinking of wearing this" Rouge said as she showed Sally a black formal dress strapless dress with long high healed black boots and grey tights.

"Nice Rouge, let's pay our clothes and leave, it's 4 already, so let's enjoy rest of the day" Sally said.

The two paid for their clothes and continued to walk around at the mall and Station Square.

Tails, Cream, and Cheese were at the bookstore, looking at some books.

Cream was reading a dessert cooking book, while Tails was reading the Glass Castle.

"Hmmm these desserts look so good, I think I should try and make them, and see how it turns out, what do you think Cheese?" Cream asked her chao.

"Chao" Cheese replied in yes.

"Okay" Cream said.

"Hey Cream, did you find anything?" Tails asked.

"Yes, this dessert book, I'm going to try and make them, what did you find Mr. Tails?" Cream asked.

"I found the Glass Castle, it's a really interesting memoir and tells the backstory of the author, I can use it and read it for my break time from tinkering, I also found some Technology invention articles" Tails said.

"That's amazing" Cream said.

After the two bought their books, Tails, Cream, and Cheese left the book store.

"That was fun" Cream said.

"Yeah, and it's 5, we have one more hour until dinner time at Serena's" Tails said.

"I can't wait to eat her food" Cream said.

Tails, Cream, and Cheese continue to walk around the city until an hour pass.

Sonia and Rob were at the park. The two were still talking and laughing.

"Wow, so you really frozed in fear at your first piano and dance recital?" Sonia laughed a little.

"Yeah I was so nervous, but I overcame it, as Serena told me 'there's nothing to fear but fear itself'" Rob laughed a little.

"So what kind of dancing can you do?" Sonia asked.

"Swing, Jazz, and ballroom dancing, you?" Rob asked.

"Just ballroom dancing, do you think you could show me swing dancing?" Sonia asked.

"Of course" Rob said as he holds Sonia's hands.

"It's simple, you just move to the left, right, step back, step forward, and arms out" Rob said as he danced with Sonia.

The two were having fun and laughing. Unknown to them, Manic and Mina spotted at them and snickered quietly.

"Those two are having fun" Mina said in awe.

"Yeah, they make a cute couple" Manic chuckled.

"Come on, it's 5:30, we should head back and get ready for dinner" Mina said.

Manic nodded.

Manic and Mina leaves the Sonia and Rob alone, heading back to the hotel.

Rob and Sonia were now ballroom dancing.

After that, the two sat on a bench to take a break.

"That was really nice Rob, you're a good dancer" Sonia said.

"Thanks, so are you" Rob smiled.

Sonia blushed.

"Hey, it's almost 6, we should head back to our places and get ready for dinner" Rob said.

"Yeah, good idea" Sonia said.

"I'll walk with you to your hotel first" Rob said as he and Sonia left to get ready for Serena's dinner.

Sonic and Amy were at the park again, the two were having a time together.

"You're really going to do great at the tournament Ames" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said.

"Amy, can I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you want to, but why are you still eager to participate in the tournament, even though you fought against some bad guys, people at the club, Serena, and me" Sonic asked.

"Listen I don't want to have another fight with you again but I will tell you, I just want to face new challenges and overcome them in the tournament, when I face another difficult challenge in the future I know I can face it after fighting in the tournament" Amy said.

"Wow, that's really amazing Ames, you're really strong Amy, not to mention attractive" Sonic said slyly at the last part.

"Excuse me?" Amy blushed.

"Amy, please don't leave me again, I care for you, I really do, I'm truly sorry I was a jerk to you, you're beautiful" Sonic said truthfully.

"You really think so?" Amy asked.

"I know so" Sonic smiled softly as he leans in and was about to kiss Amy, but the city clock rang loudly, it was now 6 o'clock. Sonic pulled his head away from surprise.

"Oh look it's 6, we better head back to our places and get ready for dinner" Amy said.

"I'll walk with you" Sonic said as the two left.

" _I was so close to kiss her"_ Sonic thought sadly.


	16. Chapter 16

Serena and Tara have finished making dinner and set up the table with plates.

"Thanks for helping me Tara" Serena said.

"No problem, that's what friends do" Tara said.

"Come on, I'll drop you at your place so you can freshen up and get dress for dinner, then I'm going to dress up and pick up, you, your brothers, and everyone" Serena said as she and Tara teleported to her place to get ready for dinner.

After that, Serena was dressed in a green floral sundress with a black ribbon around her waist, black flats, and a real sapphire pendant with a real golden chain around her neck. Her quills are let down with a golden leaf hair clip. Serena first teleports to Cam, Rob, and Tara's house.

As she got there, Serena knocked on their door.

The door was opened by Rob.

Rob was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled til his elbow, a yellow tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes

"Hey Serena, you look lovely" Rob said.

"Thanks Rob, so do you, are you, Cam, and Tara ready for dinner?" Serena said.

"Yep" Cam came in.

Cam was wearing an orange dress shirt with his sleeves rolled til his elbow, Khaki pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Coming" Tara called out.

Tara came in and she was wearing a quarter length sleeve sky blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist, length til her knees, a pearl necklace, pearl earings, white tights, and blue flats. Her hair was let down too.

"You guys look great" Serena said.

"Thanks, so do you" Cam and Tara said at the same time.

"Thanks, let's go pick up Amy and Fiona" Serena said as she and the green lion siblings teleported to Fiona's apartment.

At Fiona's apartment, Amy and Fiona were getting ready for dinner.

Amy was wearing a red strapless dress till her knees, a ruby necklace, a Rose clip on her quills, and red heel shoes.

Fiona was wearing a nice grey top with a black leather jacket, black jeans, a silver necklace, and black leather boots.

There was a knock on the door. Amy runs to get the door.

"Hey Amy" Serena, Cam, Rob, and Tara said at the same time.

"Hi guys, you look really nice" Amy said.

"Thanks so do you" Serena said.

"Who is it Amy?" Fiona called out.

"Serena, Cam, Rob, and Tara are here" Amy called back.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a few more minutes" Fiona called back.

Just then Fiona came in.

"Hey Fiona, you look great" Tara said.

"Thanks so do you guys" Fiona said.

"Thanks" everyone said at unison.

"Come on let's get Sonic and the gang" Serena said as she and the group teleported to pick up Sonic and the gang.

Sonic and the gang were almost done getting ready.

"I don't know why me and the guys have to wear clothes" Sonic grumbled.

"Sonic, we're going to have dinner at someone's house, not a fast food or chilli dog restraunt, at least show some casual clothing respect at Serena's" Sonia said with her hands on her hips.

Sonia was wearing a purple pencil dress with quarter sleeves, her key board medallion, and purple boots.

"Fine" Sonic said.

Sonic was wearing a grey dress shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Everyone else has finished getting dress.

Manic was wearing a red dress shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Mina was wearing a lavender purple dress top, a black dress skirt till her knees, a sparkling silver microphone necklace, and black ankle boots.

Sally was wearing a strapped blue dress till her knees with a silver ribbon around the waist, with white flats.

Knuckles was wearing a purple dress shirt, rolled till his elbows, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Tails was wearing a yellow dress shirt rolled till his elbows, Khaki male shorts, and brown dress shoes.

Rouge was wearing a black formal strapless dress with long high healed black boots and grey tights, and a diamond necklace.

Cream was wearing an orange pouf dress till her knees, white tights, orange flats, and a white flower necklace.

Cheese was wearing a small black chao tux.

Everyone was waiting outside of the hotel.

Just then Serena and the group teleportly appeared in front of Sonic and the gang.

"Hey guys, you look very nice" Serena said.

"Thanks Miss Serena, so do you, Miss Amy, Miss Fiona, Miss Tara, Mr. Cam, and Mr. Rob" Cream said.

"Thanks Cream, you guys ready?" Serena asked.

Sonic and the gang nodded.

"Alright let's go" Serena said as she and everyone teleported to her house in the Loyal Woods.

As they arrived, Sonic and the gang were at the Loyal Woods.

"Wow, that was fast" Manic said.

"Thanks, me and my grandparents built it" Serena said.

"So where's your house Serena?" Sonic asked.

"Here" Serena said as she lead the gang to her house.

It was a beautiful medium-big wooden, two floor house with a balcony deck to see the view of the loyal lake.

"That's your house, it's beautiful" Sonia said.

"Thanks, let's go in" Serena said as she and the gang went inside with a nice interior.

"Nice place" Sally said.

"Thanks, take a seat and let's eat" Serena said as she and the gang take their seat at the dinner table and eat dinner.

Serena made chow mein noodles, a healthy fresh bowl of salad, tortellini pasta, barbeque and baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and wonton soup. With regular and sparkling mineral water to drink.

Everyone was having a good time as they eat their dinner, talked and laughed.

"Hmm this is really good Serena" Knuckles said as he devours the chow mein noodles then the wonton soup.

"Definitely, who taught you how to cook this good?" Tails asked, as he eats the tortellini pasta.

"My mom, then my grandma, and myself, I always helped them cook for lunch and dinner when I was little" Serena said.

"This is almost better than my cooking" Cream said as she eats her salad.

"Really, you can cook Cream?" Serena asked.

"Absolutely" Cream said.

"I could never got dinner done without Tara so thank her too" Serena said.

"Thanks Tara" everyone said at the time.

"You're welcome" Tara said.

"I hope you guys have some more room because" Serena gets out of her seat and goes to the kitchen oven and pulls out a warm tray of apricot fruit tarts.

"Tara and I made some apricot fruit tarts for dessert" Serena said.

"That looks delicious, I can't wait to eat it" Cam said as he finishes eating his food.

After everyone finished eating dinner, and were now eating the fruit tarts.

"Hmmm this is delicious, I would really want to steal all" Manic said.

Everyone else was enjoying them too.

Serena chuckled.

After dinner was over, Sonic and the gang were admiring the house while some were talking to each other.

Rouge was in the living room and sees pictures frames of Serena opening her gym five years ago, Cam, Rob, Tara, and Serena at Disney Land, Serena's parents, Serena's grandparents, the whole Anthony family, and a picture of seven year old Serena with an seven year old chubby mobian grey hedgehog.

"Who's this boy with you Serena?" Rouge asked, picking up the frame.

"That's Jordan, he's my best friend when we were little, we used to do many things until his mom died and his step dad forced him to be in a weight loss program when we were twelve" Serena said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he must be lucky to have someone by his side and there for him" Rouge said with a smirk.

Serena chuckled.

"Yeah, he's really gentle, he would always write to me since he doesn't have or can't use a phone" Serena said.

"Hey Serena, can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Serena asked.

"Earlier today, me and Amy ran into a hyena name Bethany, what is between you two since she taunts you?" Sonic asked only getting a elbow punch from Sonia.

"Sonic, she doesn't have to answer" Sonia glared.

"No it's fine, it's just that, a long time ago when I was a kid, I always have a strong connection with my parents and grandparents, I didn't want to let them go. But my parents wanted me to take self-defense lessons at an academy so that I can socialize with my peers, but it didn't work out. I never got along with any of them, especially Bethany who was there. She was envy on how I impressed the master with my skills that my parents and grandparents taught me until Bethany faked a wound injury when we sparred and I didn't brutally hit her. With that, I was kicked out of the academy and my parents and grandparents taught me mixed martial arts for now on" Serena said.

"Oh my" Cream said.

"Yeah, but it's in the past right now, you just have to put it behind you and live in the present" Serena said.

"I'm sorry Serena" Sonic said.

"It's okay" Serena said.

"But where are your parents and grandparents now?" Knuckles asked.

"They died, my parents died in a car accident when I was eight, my grandparents took care of me back then until my grandpa Marcus died from heart failure when I was thirteen and my grandma Sarah died from sickness a few years ago after his death" Serena said.

"I am so sorry Serena" Knuckles.

"It's okay because I know that no matter where or when, my parents and grandparents would be watching over me, expecting me to be happy, and will always live in me" Serena said.

"Wow" Cream said.

"That's really incredible, and just to let you know, you're not the only Serena, I felt the same way when I lost my mom and dad too" Amy said.

"Same with me, it was so sad" Fiona said.

"We all have lost someone in our lives" Manic said.

"I'm so sorry everyone, but don't worry, just be happy because you're loved one's will always watch over and live in you" Serena smiled.

Everyone smiled back.

"Anyway, let's forget about this sadness and watch a movie" Serena said.

"Cool what movies do you have?" Mina asked.

Serena pointed at the dvd shelf.

"I think Amy should pick since she is fighting in the tournament" Tara said.

"Yeah" Cam said.

Amy goes up to the shelf and tries to think what movie she should watch.

"Hmmmm" Amy hummed and picked Moana.

"Alright Moana it is" Serena said as she and the gang settles down and watches the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy with school and studying.**

After watching Moana, the gang were getting ready to head home.

"Thanks for dinner Serena" Amy said.

"No problem" Serena said.

"Yeah, it was really delicious, and thanks again for giving us some leftovers" Sonic said as he, Manic, and Knuckles hold the bags with contained leftovers from dinner.

"No problem, I'm glad you like our cooking" Serena said.

"Let me teleport you guys home" Serena said as she first teleported to Sonic and the gang's hotel.

The gang appeared at the front of the hotel.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night" Serena said.

"Good night" Sonic and the gang said at the same time.

Serena teleported to Cam, Rob, and Tara's house and then Fiona's apartment. Everyone calls it a night.

The next day began, everyone was at the gym warming up and practicing.

After that, it was time for a MMA session.

"Alright everyone time for a MMA session" Serena called out.

Everyone gets in line and front to listen to Serena.

"Now, jab, jab, knee kick, side elbow, side elbow, and kick" Serena said as she physically demonstrated while everyone followed.

After that, everyone was taking a water break. Sonic goes up to Serena.

"Hey Serena, do you think you can spar with me?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, do you want me to go easy or hard on ya?" Serena said after taking a sip of water.

"Hard" Sonic smirked.

"Alright, but you know the rules, no using your speed" Serena said.

Sonic nodded.

Sonic and Serena were wearing their protective gear on. The two circled each other. Sonic runs up and tries to give a blow, but she dodged it. The two then exchanged blows. Serena managed to make Sonic fall on his back as he grunted.

"Not bad, you're a bit of a hurry while fighting, try taking your time" Serena said as she extends her hand out to help Sonic up.

Sonic grabs her hand, as she helps him up.

"Thanks" Sonic said.

Serena smiled left to go check on her students. Amy came up to Sonic.

"How was it to fight Serena Sonic?" Amy asked.

"It was good, she really is quite the master" Sonic said.

"Alright everyone, time for some yoga" Serena called out.

After doing some yoga, everyone left the gym to go home.

Sonic and the gang goes up to Serena.

"Great job you guys, Amy you've been working so hard the past three weeks, make sure you get plenty of rest" Serena said.

"Thanks Serena, you busy later?" Amy asked.

"Yes, yesterday after you guys left my house from dinner, I got a call from my best friend Jordan and he is coming home today for the first time, I can't wait to see him" Serena said.

"Jordan, that fat kid, I bet he is still the overweight 600 pound whale" Knuckles joked.

"What did you say punk?!" a voice said behind the gang.

As they turned around, the belonged to a handsome seventeen year old muscular male grey hedgehog with ocean blue eyes, tanned muzzles, arms, belly, and 6-pack showing. He was also wearing black MMA shorts with a purple trim, black MMA gloves with a purple trim, and black leather combat boots.

The gang was stunned. Could it be?

"Jordan?" Serena asked.

"Serena, long time no see" Jordan smirked.

Serena ran up and hugged her best friend.

The two pulled away from the hug.

"I missed you, you look different, in a good way" Jordan said.

"Me? Look at you, you changed, in a good way too" Serena said.

"That's Jordan" Knuckles said in shock, regretting on what he said.

"He's no whale, he's a hunk" Rouge said.

All the girls were stunned as they hang their mouths open.

"Jordan, these are my friends: Amy, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Fiona, Cream, Mina, Sally, and Cheese" Serena said.

"Hi, you girls okay?" Jordan asked.

The girls snapped out of trance.

"Huh what? Oh hi, Serena told us so much about you, you look amazing" Amy said.

"Thanks, after I shed all my fat, I wanted to learn mixed martial arts and tone my body, and I did" Jordan said.

"Now what were you saying again red, calling me a 600 pound whale!" Jordan glared at Knuckles.

"Woah easy I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to call you that" Knuckles said.

"Hmph I'm going to let this slide once, but next time, don't call me fat or whale, red" Jordan said.

"Who are you calling red grey!" Knuckles retorted.

"Hot head!"

"Old man!"

"You want to go Knucklehead!" Jordan said as he and Knuckles angrily come close, but Serena got between the two and pushed them away from each other.

"Guys knock it off, please!" Serena said.

"He started it" the two said at the same time.

"No I didn't, you did, shut up!" the boys yelled at the same time only to get wacked in the head by Serena's bo staff.

"Ow what was that for?!" Knuckles yelled as he and Jordan rubbed their head.

"Stop acting like kids" Serena said.

"You're right, sorry Knuckles, we're good" Jordan extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Good and I'm sorry too, but hey, maybe you and I can spare, I won't go too hard on you with my super strength" Knuckles said as he shakes Jordan's hand.

"Yeah I like that" Jordan said.

"Miss Serena, when did you had a bo staff here in the gym?" Cream asked.

"All time, sometimes I like to practice my bo staff martial arts, so that I can use the skills on my lacrosse racket weapon" Serena said.

"You have a lacrosse racket as a weapon?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I can summon it" Serena said as she brings her hand out to summon her lacrosse racket and it appear on her hand.

"So you just use it to hit and throw balls?" Rouge asked.

"Oh not just balls, any kind of balls: fire, earth, water, air, electric and many more" Serena said.

"Amazing" Manic said.

"Well I'll see you guys later bye" Serena said.

"Bye!" the gang said as they left.

After the gang left the gym, Amy was heading the way to Fiona's apartment when Sonic stopped her.

"Hey Amy" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I want to ask you something" Sonic asked.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sonic asked nervously as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Amy was surprised, yet she does not know if she could.

"A date with you?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Um I-" Amy was cut off by Sonic.

"Please, I promise I will be there, honest, I Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog will take you on a date" Sonic said, pleading her with his eyes.

"Yeah okay, what time will you pick me up?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking we could start now" Sonic said.

"But Sonic, I'm not dressed properly" Amy said since she was wearing her black and red Nike outfit, red sandals, and her quills are let down.

"It doesn't matter, I like it on you and you look beautiful, come on" Sonic said as he grabs her hand and left.

Everyone left on their own.

 **And done, there will be more chapters coming.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sonic and Amy were at Panera, having something to eat. Amy ordered the Green Goddess salad with ice green tea while Sonic had the Chipotle Chicken Avocado Melt with diet coke.

"Seriously Amy, do you have to eat healthy as Serena commands you for the tournament?" Sonic asked as he took a bite of his melt.

"No, I just love Panera's salads they're healthy, fresh, and taste way better than any other store, café, or restaurant salad, plus Serena, Cam, Rob, Tara, and I had New York's big pizza a few days ago, and it didn't affect me" Amy said, taking a bite of her salad.

"You guys had New York's pizza, how big was it?" Sonic asked.

"Big enough to shove everything in your mouth" Amy said as she and Sonic chuckled.

"Try it Sonic" Amy said as she put her fork with salad, avocado strawberry towards Sonic's face.

Sonic bites the salad and fruit off with his teeth as he chews and swallows it.

"Hmmm not bad, now take a bite of mine" Sonic said as he held out his sandwich to Amy.

Amy takes a bite of his melt as she chews and swallows it.

"Hmm good, but not good as mine" Amy said as she and Sonic chuckled again.

After eating at Panera, the two were at the beach with a few people there. Sonic and Amy were walking along the shoreline without the water touching their shoes.

"Such a beautiful day" Amy said seeing the sun almost setting.

"Not as beautiful as you Ames" Sonic said.

"Aww you're so sweet Sonic" Amy said.

"Amy after you fight in the tournament, are you going to come back home with us?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know I mean here I've never been respected or happy in my life, if I go back home, everything will be the same, you guys would never let me come to dangerous missions, only stay for my safety, be mistreated, and you would look for someone to be with, so I will let you choose who you want to be with" Amy said as she looked down.

"But Amy we need you, I need you, all of us are really impressed on how you fight and what Serena taught you. None of us can ever fight well like you" Sonic said.

"Really, why, I mean you can fight and our friends can fight too" Amy said.

"Well for me, I always fight in a rush, Knuckles fights with anger, Rouge fights with her seduction, and everyone doesn't know the tradition or style of fighting, but you Amy, are a true fighter" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic I don't know what to say" Amy said.

"Don't say anything, and there is something else I have to tell you" Sonic said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

Sonic takes a deep breath.

"Amy you are the most beautiful girl in the world, I know I wasn't a great role model to you or that I always wasn't there for you on a date and everything, and I'm sorry. You're kind, passionate, and always looking out for everyone. Amy I want to be with you because I love you, more than anything in the world" Sonic said.

Amy was tearing up a little.

"You love me?" Amy asked with a little tremor in her voice.

Sonic nodded with a soft smile.

"Amy I love you ever since I saved you from Metal Sonic, I was so scared that Eggman or our enemies find out, I don't want them to hurt you because I don't know what I would do, I would be heartbroken without you. Amy when I am with you, my heart beats faster than my speed, please, I promise to be there for you and never leave you again, no matter what" Sonic said.

"Promise?" Amy said.

Sonic nodded as he crossed his heart. Sonic then pulled out a lavender rose and gets down with one knee.

"Amelia Lyn Rose, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic Yes! I will be your girlfriend, and I love you too, no matter what!" Amy cried in joy as she tackles Sonic in a hug as she tearfully cried on his chest with joy. Sonic hugged her back as he rubs her back.

The two pulled away from the hug, as they got up. Sonic looked into her sparkling jade green eyes while Amy looked back into his shining emerald green eyes. The two leaned in and kissed passionately. Sonic wrapped his hands around her waist while Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. The two pulled away for air.

"I love you Ames" Sonic said softly.

"I love you too Sonikuu' Amy said softly.

It was almost night time, Sonic walked Amy safely back to her place. He kissed his Rose goodnight and then sped back to the hotel. As he arrived, he went into his room and found his green brother, Manic, there, watching t.v.

"Hey Manic I'm home" Sonic said with a smile on his face and dazed with love.

"Hey, someone's happy" Manic smirked at his dazed blue brother.

"Yeah Amy and I are officially a couple" Sonic said.

"Woah really congrats dude" Manic said.

"Thanks, I'm going to bed now, goodnight" Sonic said as he falls on the bed flat on his stomach.

"Goodnight bro" Manic said as he watched t.v.

Back with Amy, she was sleeping in her room.

" _Tomorrow is the day"_ Amy thought and sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait, I was busy with college. Ugh**

It was 7:00 pm at the Station Square Sports Center. Everyone was excited to see some action. Amy got out of the locker room and was wearing a red and black reebok hoodie, black MMA gloves, black under reebok shorts, and red sandals. Her quills were tied up in a ponytail.

As she got out, her friends were out there, giving her a smile.

"You got this Amy" Knuckles said.

"We believe in you" Cream said.

Amy smiled.

As she was about to leave, Sonic pulled her back to him and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Be careful Ames, I love you" Sonic hugged her.

"I love you too" Amy said as she pulled away from the hug and heads to the octagon ring.

As she got there, Amy sees all mobian participants seated and watching a male red leopard and male orange cat fight in the ring.

Amy takes a seat and watches the fighters fight.

Sonic and the gang were at the bleachers, watching the fight.

Tails looked at Sonic and sees a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked his best pal.

"Nothing, just anxious" Sonic said.

"Relax, Amy has been training so hard thanks to Serena" Tails said.

"Yeah, don't underestimate Amy, she worked really hard, just sit back and enjoy the fights" Knuckles added in.

"Okay" Sonic said as he watches the fight.

The red leopard holds the orange cat in a hard submission. The orange cat tapped out and the bell rung. The crowd cheered. The cat and leopard shook hands and showed their respect for each other with a smirk. The two left the ring, as Serena, along with the EMT aid their bruised and little bloody faces.

The crowded cheered.

Amy clapped but stopped by a voice.

"Well look who showed up"

Amy turned around to Bethany. The hyena was wearing a pink and black NIKE sports bra, black NIKE shorts, and pink sandals with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Nice to see you again pinkie, I hope you are ready to lose" Bethany smirked.

"Hmph I wish I could say the same to you and I am ready to do this" Amy glared.

"Whatever, hope you don't cry on your first match" Bethany smirked as she headed back to her bang who were high fiving her and chatting how she is going to win the tournament.

"THAT WAS AN INTENSE FIGHT, UP NEXT IS CARLY RANG VERSUS AMY ROSE!" the announcer said.

Amy takes off her hoodie and was wearing a black under armor tank top with a red Under armor symbol. Amy takes her sandals off and enters the ring.

Her opponent was a female midnight black wolf with her hair tied up in French braid. She was wearing a black sports bra with the words NIKE in grey, black Nike shorts, and grey MMA gloves.

The referee comes in between the two.

"Alright ladies here are the rules, no biting, no hair pulling, no eye gouging, no hitting below the belt, and no name calling" the referee said.

"Shake hands" the referee said as the two shake hands.

The referee steps back and signals the bell to ring.

Amy and Carly got into their fighting stance as the two circled each other. Carly threw the first blow as Amy blocked it. The two then exchanged blows. Carly managed to shove Amy against the cage in the octagon and punches her a few times. Amy kicks Carly in the gut and quickly throws her to the side and holds her in a submission hold. After a few minutes, the wolf gave in and taps out.

The bell rang and the crowd went wild.

Bethany crossed her arms.

"Yeah go Amy!" Cam said.

"That's my girl!" Sonic said.

Amy helps the wolf up and shakes her hand. Carly smirked showing her respect and was not upset for losing. Amy smirked back and showed her respect for her.

The two left the ring and was treated by the EMT.

"Well done Amy, you won the first level" Serena said as she cleared up a little blood and gave her a cold bottle of water to drink.

"Thanks Serena" Amy said.

"AMAZING, UP NEXT IS BETHANY WALTON VERSUS RILEY NORRIS"

The crowd cheered.

Bethany gets up from her seat, kicks her sandals off and enters the ring.

Her opponent is a female yellow golden sparrow, wearing a black Addidas and orange tank top, black MMA gloves, black addidas shorts, and hair tied in two sided French braids.

Bethany and Riley shook hands.

The bell rang and the two went all out as they exchanged blows then wrestled.

Five minutes later, Bethany struck a punch at Riley and was knocked out.

The bell rang and the crowd went wild as Bethany raised her fists in the air for victory.

The EMT rushed to help carry Riley to be aided by them.

Bethany walked out of the ring and smirked at Amy.

"Beat that Pinkie" Bethany smirked as she walked away.

Amy growled.

Amy has managed to win all the fights and was now in the semifinal along with Bethany.

"I can't believe it, Amy is in the semifinals, she has come this far" Sonia said.

"Yeah she's gonna rock" Fiona said.

"ALRIGHT WE ARE AT THE SEMI FIANLS, UP NEXT IS AMY ROSE VERSUS TRISH BLAIR"

The crowd cheered.

Amy entered the ring, her opponent was a slight muscular orange female tigress, wearing a black NIKE sports bra, black NIKE shorts, black MMA gloves, and her hair was tied up in a bun.

The two shook hands and the bell rang.

Amy and Trish got into their fighting stances and circled each other.

"Let's see what you are made of girly" Trish said.

Amy glared as the two began to fight. Amy received a hard blow on the shoulder causing her to fall back, but rolled right back up. Amy dodged Trish's blows and managed to give her some blows to. Trish kicked Amy's leg, causing it to form a bruise and making Amy quietly hissed in pain. Trish saw this and smirked.

The tigress gave many blows to Amy as she dodged and block them. Amy was corned at the cage. Trish was about to give her a knockout blow, but Amy quickly grabbed her arm and judo threw her to the side and quickly put her in a submission hold.

As four minutes passed, Trish couldn't take it and tapped out.

The crowd cheered.

Amy lets go of Trish. The two smirked at each as respect for one another and left the ring.

"WOW! LOOKS LIKE AMY ROSE IS GOING INTO THE FINALS AGIANST WHOEVER WINS THE SECOND SEMIFINAL"

Amy decided to go to the locker room and treat her bruised knee. As she got there, Amy takes a bag of ice and puts it over her bruise.

Just then Serena came in.

"Hey Amy, that was a smart move you made, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Amy said.

"Are you sure, do you want me to check what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"No it's just a bruise" Amy said.

Serena ignored Amy's orders and checked it.

"Oh my, let me aid that for you" Serena said as she takes out anti-bruise cream and bandaged it not too tightly.

"Thanks Serena" Amy said.

"You're welcome, I got head back at the EMT, take a break" Serena said.

"Okay I'll be out when it is time for the finals" Amy said.

Serena nodded and left the locker room.

Amy cooled the ice pack over her bandaged leg.

Just then the locker room door was opened.

"I said I'll be out when it's time-" Amy stopped when it was Sonic who came in.

"Oh hey Sonic" Amy said.

"Hey Ames, you're going to the final, I'm very proud of you" Sonic said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

"What happened to your leg?" Sonic asked.

"It's just a bruise, Serena treated it for me" Amy said.

"It's not serious is it?" Sonic asked.

"No it's not" Amy said.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to break a leg" Sonic said.

"Sonic I am fine, I can do this" Amy slightly scowled at him.

"Okay Amy, but why do want to keep going with a bruised leg?" Sonic asked.

"Because I am tired of everyone underestimating me and seeing me that I am not good enough like everyone else, I can't take it anymore Sonic" Amy said.

"Amy I-"

"Please Sonic, this is what I have been waiting for, no matter what happens, I don't want anyone to call me weak or underestimate me because I have come this far in the tournament" Amy said.

"Okay Amy I understand, and before you go in the finals, I just want to let you know that I will always be proud of you no matter what, me and our friends will never and I mean never mistreat you again" Sonic said.

Amy smiled.

"Now get out there and win this" Sonic said as he pulled Amy close to him.

"I love you" Amy said putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too" Sonic said as he and Amy kissed passionately.

The two kissed for a few minutes.

Just then Rouge came in the locker room.

"Hey Amy, it's time for the final-" Rouge stopped as were kissing then Sonic and Amy pulled away from each other.

"Well you lovebirds are warming up here in the locker room" Rouge seductively smirked.

"Rouge!" Sonic and Amy yelled at the same time.

"What? Anyway, you two can makeout later, it's time for the final match" Rouge said.

"Who won the semifinal?" Sonic asked.

"Bethany Walton" Rouge said.

Amy's eyes widen.

"Okay this is it" Amy said as she was about to leave, but Sonic pulled her back to him.

"Go get em Ames" Sonic smirked as he kissed Amy quickly.

Amy smiled and left to go to the ring.

"Come on Romeo we are not going to miss this" Rouge said as grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him out of the locker room.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS IT, THE FINAL MATCH, WHO EVER WINS WILL BE THE CHAMPION OF THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT. IT'S BETHANY WALTON VERSUS AMY ROSE!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

Amy walks up and enters the ring. Bethany was there in the ring.

"Well look who had made it this far, I hope you are ready to lose" Bethany smirked evily.

"Hmph don't count on it" Amy growled.

The bell rang and the two got in their fighting stances.

Amy and Bethany circled each other. Amy tried to punch Bethany, but she grabbed it and twisted her arm. Amy cringed in pain, but swept kicked Bethany's hip, causing her to let go.

Bethany glared and the two grind up at each other and wrestle on the floor. Bethany was on top of Amy as she delivers some blows in Amy's face. Amy managed to roll over Bethany and deliver her some blows too.

Bethany kicks Amy off of her. The two exchanged blows. Bethany kicked Amy on her bandaged leg and cringed in pain. Bethany smirked knowing Amy's weakness. Bethany tries to kick Amy's bandaged leg, but Amy keeps dodging the blows. Finally, Bethany gives Amy a hard kick on the bandaged leg.

"Ow" Amy hissed in pain.

Bethany smirked.

Amy quickly went under Bethany and try to take or throw her down, but Bethany held her in a submission head lock.

"Yeah!" Bethany yelled as she chokes Amy.

The crowd watches as they yell for Amy to tap out.

"Come on Amy tap out!" Sonia yelled in fear.

"Yeah you have nothing to prove, we'll always be proud of you!" Manic yelled.

"Amy stop please!" Cream teared.

"Haha this is it, you thought you can beat me, but you can't because you are weak" Bethany said.

As Amy was struggling to get out of the hold, images of all the people with her were flashing before her eyes.

She saw Serena teaching Amy how to fight, Fiona and Amy at the fight club, Cam making Amy laugh with his voice acting, Rob showing Amy his piano music, Tara and Amy dancing, Cream and Cheese baking cookies with Amy, Rouge and Amy battling at the tournament for red chaos emerald, Tails getting treated by a scraped knee by Amy, Knuckles calming down by Amy, Amy hugging Shadow for mistaken him as Sonic, and finally being captured by Dr. Eggman multiple times.

Amy cannot give up as she managed to bring her free arm push hard against Bethany's head. Bethany's head was being pushed down against Amy's strong arm. The two rolled down on the floor and got up. Bethany punched Amy a few times, but blocked them and threw Bethany to the ground. Amy got on top of Bethany as she delivers a few blows until Bethany got out of it. The two stand up. Bethany tried to punch Amy but dodged the blow. Amy breathed within every blow as she punched Bethany in the face from one side to the next and finally side kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

The bell rang and the crowd cheered wild and louder.

The referee raised Amy's arm as the winner of the match.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A NEW WINNER! AMY ROSE!"

Everyone cheered for Amy.

Serena was smiled and was proud of Amy.

Sonic was overjoyed; he got out of the bleachers and ran up into the ring. Amy saw Sonic and tiredly walked up to him. Sonic caught her and hugged her softly, she hugged him back.

"I'm so proud of you" Sonic said.

The two kissed warmly and pulled away.

Serena and a few of the EMT came up to the ring to treat Amy and Bethany's bruises.

Thus the night has ended.

 **It's not over yet, but hang in there.**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day began, Sonic and the gang were at the Anthony gym. Everyone was congratulating Amy for winning the tournament. Not only was Amy recognized as this year's tournament champion, but she received $25,000 dollars. But now, Amy is going to tell Serena, Jordan, Cam, Rob, and Tara that she is going back home to the freedom fighters and Knothole.

"Are you sure you want to leave Amy?" Serena said.

"Yes, it's time that I return to the freedom fightes" Amy said.

"Well it has been a pleasure having you hear as my student, I will always be thinking about you, plus you are always welcome back here and at my house anytime" Serena smiled.

"Thanks Serena, and thank you so much for teaching me everything, I am really grateful for having you as my master, and I want you to have part of my champion money for the lessons you taught me" Amy said as she handed Serena an envelope of $1,000 dollars.

Serena takes the envelope.

"Thank you and there is something I want to give to you" Serena said as she pulls out a black belt with embodied golden A.M.K initials which stand for Serena's gym title the end of the belt.

"Amy, for showing hard work and dedication I want to give you this black belt" Serena said giving her the black belt.

"Wear it so that everyone can see that you are worth fighting for and a true mixed martial artist" Serena said.

Amy teared up, she hugged Serena, Serena hugged her back.

"Thank you Serena, thank you" Amy said as the two pulled away from the hug.

"Hey Fiona, are you going to come back with us to the freedom fighters, now that you redeem yourself?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, no, there are so many things out there, and I want to figure out what my true purpose is, but thanks anyway" Fiona said.

"Well thanks for everything, here is another part of my champion money" Amy said as she handed Fiona an envelope of $1,000 dollars.

"Thanks Amy" Fiona said.

"Are you planning on leaving today Amy?" Jordan asked.

"No, we'll leave maybe in a few days" Amy said.

"We should celebrate with a party" Cam said.

"Yeah that's a good idea, you worked really hard Amy and won" Tails said.

Just then the door opened, it was Bethany Walton the hyena.

The hyena goes up to the gang.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Listen before you start raging up on me I just want to let you know that I respect you" Bethany said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"You heard me, never would I thought I ever be beaten by a newbie, you really got some skills and spirit, and you're not that bad" Bethany said.

"I respect you too, you really got some skills too" Amy said.

"Thanks" Bethany said.

"So does this mean we can be friends?" Amy asked.

"No" Bethany said.

"What?" Amy said.

"Listen I envy you with your skills, but I still have my respect for you" Bethany smirked.

Amy smirked back.

"And same with you Serena, you have my respect and are a true master" Bethany smirked.

Serena smirked back.

"Well ciao" Bethany said as she left the gym.

"Alright so how are we going to celebrate?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm I think I know just the place" Amy said.

A while later, the gang was at Acres of fun playing laser tag. Amy and Serena laser shot Sonic and Jordan.

"Yes!" the girls high fived each other.

After that, the gang saw the score for who shot the most and it was Amy's team.

"Yes!" the girls high fived and did a victory dance.

"I got to say that was a real workout for running" Knuckles said.

"Yeah and it was fun" Sonia said.

The gang were now go-kart racing.

"Whoo hooo!" everyone yelling in excitement.

After the that, the gang left Acres of fun.

"That was fun, we should come back here again" Sonic said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm so hungry, all that lazer tag, go kart racing, and games built an appetite" Manic said.

"You guys go find a picnic area, me and Jordan are going to get the dinner, we'll meet you guys there" Serena said as she and Jordan teleported to get the dinner.

Sometime later, Sonic and the gang were at a picnic table in the park.

Just then, Serena and Jordan appeared.

Serena was holding three boxes of pizza while Jordan was holding a bag three bottles of soda: diet coke, Fanta orange, and sierra mist. With napkins, plates, and handsanitizer.

"What did you guys get?" Rouge asked.

"Oh just New York City's pizza" Serena said as she set the boxes down on the table and opens them.

The gang was stunned seeing the big pizza.

"Wow that pizza is huge" Tails said.

"I got pepperoni, plain cheese, and supreme mixed with vegetables, meats, and pepperoni" Serena said.

"Well let's dig in" Amy said.

Everyone was enjoying the pizza and having a good time.

"Hmmm this is really good" Sonic said.

Serena finished eating her pizza triangle and has the crust left over.

"Hey guys" Serena said as she put the crush over her mouth, making a crust smile.

Everyone laughed.

Cam did the same, but with a frown, everyone laughed again.

After eating pizza, Sonic and the gang thanked Serena and Jordan for the pizza and went back at their place.

 **Two days later**

Sonic and the gang were at the train station with Serena and their friends.

They were all hugging and saying good bye to each other.

"Good luck out there Sonia, I hope to see you again" Rob said.

"Same to you, here's my phone number, call me" Sonia said as she handed him a piece of paper with her phone number.

"Thanks, here's mine" Rob handed her his phone number to her.

"Well bye" the two hugged for a minute then pulled away.

"So long everyone, I hope to see you guys again" Sonic said.

"Yeah, and take good care of your partner" Serena said.

"Pfff don't worry, I'll always be there for Amy no matter what" Sonic said as he placed his arm around Amy's shoulders.

"I was talking to Amy, she's the one who has to take care of you and make sure you stay out of trouble" Serena said.

Sonic made a questioned look at Amy.

"Hey did you win the tournament and have a black belt in MMA?" Amy asked with a smirk.

Amy then hugged Serena and her friends one more time.

"Good bye everyone take care" Serena said.

"Bye" The gang said and waved as they enter the train and left for home.

After the train left, Cam playfully elbowed Rob.

"So, you and Sonia have a thing?" Cam teased.

"No!" Rob glared.

After a long train ride, Sonic and the gang made it to the Knothole. All the freedom fighters congratulated Amy for her performance at the tournament since they saw it on tv.

And so, Amy has now become the most respected freedom fighter and hero due to her mastered mixed martial art skills. She also changed her red dress attire to the Black and red NIKE outfit that Serena gave her from the first day on the gym with her red headband and pink quills tied in a french braid, her black belt, and black and red Addidas sneakers.

As for Sonic, he will never let his Rose wilt again and will always love her.

The End

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega.**

 **Serena, Jordan, Cam, Rob, and Tara belong to me.**


End file.
